The Black Angel
by NickNova
Summary: Ch 8 Up. Ranma meets true death. Hellfire Vs Hellfire. RanmaXOC RanmaHellsing Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma/Hellsing crossover   
  
  
  
The Wild Horse Of The No Life Kings   
  
  
  
  
As Ranma lays in the bottom in the PIT his father dug, He can feel his life's blood flowing away as what's left of the cat's continue top eat feast upon him like wild dogs he can feel the blood on his neck and on his arms his face he can only see out of one eye now.  
  
"Hm hm hm hm Are you going to lay there and be killed by these pathetic animals?" The cat's scatter away from the voice, and Ranma tries to turn his head to see where the voice come from when two red appear in front of his face with a red tongue and larger then normal canine teeth.  
  
"My father put my in here he say's it's too make me a great martial artist but i can't see and i can hardly breath and i can't even now" His voice crackling with barely controlled tears and hatred for his father  
  
"Your Father is waste of human of flesh and BLOOD and your dying here and you wont ever be come a great anything"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"What is that boy doing? ungrateful boy can't even learn a simple technique." As always Genma was being stupid and didn't feel the dark present in the hole with his son. "Stupid boy learn the technique for i can collect my retirement and live wealthy.." Genma mind drifted off to it's usually greed  
  
In the hole  
  
"I can make you great and i can save you it's your choice" The red eyes suddenly left but the voice remain "Choose quickly you don't have long"  
  
As Ranma could still feel his body getting colder he thought about the offer and made up his mind.  
  
With his last strength he said "I accept" and suddenly he felt his body lifted off the ground and two sharp teeth penetrated into his flesh, and his entire body quack and throb with his back especially the last thing he saw before he passed out was the same red eyes covered by orange sunglasses and a familar smirk, and his father in the background screaming about him being a ungrateful and stupid child.  
  
  
  
  
(A.N)  
I couldn't get this idea out of my head i gonna continue this but i'm not sure if i wanna go into detail about his growing up in Hellsing or if i want jump 12 years in the future (Beginning of Hellsing anime) or have flashbacks to his raising in Hellsing and tutelage under Arucard. 


	2. Chapter2

"blah" dialouge  
  
'blah' Thoughts  
  
^telepathy^  
  
  
  
The Wild Horse Of The No Life Kings  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up in a dark room covered in a black silk blanket? confused as ever he gave his body a once over and notice that all the scars and pain we're gone except for the now just annoying pain in his back that seem to flare everytime his blanket move.   
  
'What the hell is going on?' The pigtailed youth was thinking to himself as he started to remember himself dying in the pit before the strange man save him.  
  
^Ah i see your awake^ spoke the voice just it materialized from the wall  
  
Ranma just blinked a few times before figuring he was losing his mind.  
  
^No Ranma your not crazy^ Ranma could just feel the smirk in his voice  
  
"You mean i'm hearing voice's but i'm totally normal? and then i saw you walk through a wall" Ranma had just got out of bed when he recognize his blanket move with him before Arucard could reply the boy broke out into a horrifying scream as he just recognize he had to 6 feet jet black wings coming from the center of his back. Before he pass the last things thing he heard was  
  
  
"Heh heh Welcome to Hellsing Instution"  
  
(0_0),,!,  
10 years later Yes i will be doing flashbacks but not too many  
,!,,(0_0)  
  
  
Ranma also known to the Hellsing men as the Hellsing's Institute Dark Angel himself walk through the hallways and through walls mumbling incoherently about the worthless FREAK vampires that barely know what they really are or there potential as vampires. Just before he could go on being bored to death as head came through the ceiling that he recognize immediately before it spoke.  
  
"I see you have recognize the boredom of immortality with no good opponents" Arucard spoke with his sense of superiority as he drifted to the floor before landing on his feet.  
  
Ranma merely nodded his agreement "The last freak didn't even move just stood and stared like i was some apparition from there childhood nightmares." He paused a bit and then continued "There pathetic I can't wait for there master to show himself and stop sending his pets to attack us" Like Arucard Ranmd already knew there was a real No Life Behind the freak chips and the fake vamps  
  
Arucard just titled his head to the side and grin at the young NLK before him that was raise by himself and Integral and was taught weapons and hand-to-hand combat by Walter the Shinigami himself. The way Ranma took to the training after seeing a happy family slaughtered by Freak vampires before they were disposed of by Arucard while Hellsing army took care of the ghouls. Ranma had change before he was trying to figure out ways to not to kill the vampires but still stop them from hurting people, But now he just wanted to kill them before they could hurt anybody and he took very personally if he didn't stop them first.  
  
"There's a vampire in Cheddars east of here i suggest you hurry and there won't be any left to save"   
  
"Is this my mission or are you just passing on the boring assignments to me again?" Ranma asked not really caring but just wondering since most of the time Arucard just gave him the boring things that Master Integral gave him to do.  
  
Of course when Arucard just faze back into the wall grinning like a madman. Ranma took that as a hint that was more then it seems and with that he spread his beautiful(but to the enemy terrifying) Ebony wings and shot to the ceiling when he faze through and keep going east to Cheddars.   
  
  
Landing in front of the double doors to the church where he felt the vampire like power was Originating from. He raise a his right palm to the door focused his energies and blew both doors of the hinges with a concussive air blast.  
  
He walk in to find a man holding a woman by the throat by her outfit he could she was part of D-11. "Who are you?" Yelled the man who Ranma gave his usual Arucard superiorty smirk before speaking "I'm Ranma Thee Black Angel of Hellsing's Trash cleaning division that is all you need to know and why i am serving a human that i consider my mother is not for the likes of you" While speaking Ranma spread his ebony wings to give both occupant's a good like why they called him the Black Angel. Ranma could see the girl mouth the words not human and gave her a all knowing smirk showing his fangs.  
  
"Ha I'll kill you for ignoring me" The Freak Vamp smirk before hissing which summoned 4 rows of ghouls in which the girl recognize one has her captain.  
  
"Kill him" The Priest order.   
  
When the ghouls started shooting Ranma just warped his wings around himself as his wings took the bullets Ranma seem to form into a 6foot black blob that the bullets just seem to hit but not do any damage.   
  
The vampire in priests clothes was smirking as he figured the fool was dead until he saw a white glove hand reach out from the blob and form a small ball of black energy til it was about the size of a fastball. He stared at it until it dissapeared and shrugged figuring he was immortal and it meant nothing to him before he recognize that the ghouls on the right side him had stopped firing when look at them they were gone matter of fact that entire side of church was gone.  
  
No noise, no trash, not even a piece of a ghoul there to signify that they had existed on that side of the room in the first place.   
  
While the Vampire stared at Ranma's handy work. Ranma had already unwraped his wings and dash in and out of the ghouls leaving ghostly afterimages of himself, when he was done he was back in the middle of the room 3 seconds later watching the ghouls turn to dust with there heads and arms and legs cut off.  
  
He raise his gun a heavily W modified (W=Walter) Sawed off shotgun it was straight jet black loaded with 6 explosive round that he dubbed his anti-freak cannon and aim at another Freak Vampire.  
  
The Vampire seem get his bearings back and lifted the girl off the floor to position her in front his heart. "She's the last survivor a servant of Hellsing like you can't shoot"  
  
Mentally Ranma ran over his objective and with a sigh knew he had to kill the girl to complete it.  
  
'The hell with it let me give her a choice' Ranma figured she did deserve that much  
  
^Police girl this day you will die i have to kill the fool that's holding you hostage i am sorry.^ His voice transfered over into her head as very cold but kind since he was telling her  
  
^Do you want to come with me? answer me quickly, Do you want to come with me?^  
  
The priest was chattering away about how great it is to be a vampire Ranma just ignored and waited for her answer  
  
"Hai"   
  
"What did you..." Was all he got out as a explosive blew his chest apart and left his as nothing more then dust on the floor. Ranma walked over to the girl who he knew was very beautiful, he knel down to her and grab her and lifted her very gentle and kiss her flesh on the lips. She looked at him deep in his scarlet eyes before muttereing "Ranma"   
  
"This is what you choose Ceres Victoria"  
  
(0_0),,!,  
  
Ranma drop down and landed in middle of the Hellsing roadblock carrying Ceres wrap in a green blanket he found in the church.  
  
He walked up to Integral "You took alot longer usual" Looking at Ceres "I will have ambulance take care of her" she said before walking away.  
  
"Master that won't be necessary i took care of it." That was when Integral looked at her eyes and figured what he was trying to say.  
  
"I expect a report about this later Ranma" Integral spoke while glaring at him "Hellsing Institute OUT" Ranma gave her a knowing look knowing he would have to of explaining to do.  
  
  
(Yes Ranma does consider Integral his mother she and the rest of Hellsing did raise him. Also Ranma sometime uses Walter string technique and he has figured how to form his vampiric energies into things like highly destructive energy balls Ranma is 18 in this fic. Integral loves Ranma like he was her own son but of course she doesn't express in the field) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma had for all his intents and purposes screwed up BIG TIME. He of course could kill thousands of ghouls and iradicate vampire lords but now he had to deal with a very pretty and shy newly made vampire who just couldn't accept being the undead.  
  
And now he'd had just got chewed up and spit out by Integral but before he'd just taken almost 20 blessed swords upon his person from the physco Anderson and those damn things hurt and to start things all off the asshole had defiled the place so he could barely access his phenomenal Youki (A.N. Vampiric Energies basically will be referred to from here on out as Youki). To Heal himself from the wounds.  
  
The captain got killed and he had to be saved by Arucard from a FREAK who was screaming for his dead lover. Oh he could hear Arucard chuckling he could feel the grin on his face as he tangled with Anderson as me and Ceres pulled the knives out our bodies. (She had only 1 in throat from when Anderson had came up from behind her.  
  
And now here he was on the top of the roof of the Hellsing Mansion with a hand of stones and a blood bag in his other hand. He was Venting his anger by snapping rocks at whatever rodent he could see for miles around. Ever now and then he would concentrate on Ceres and watch her stare at her food.  
  
"You need to drink the blood it will help your body regain it's strength stop denying your thrist"  
  
Startle she look up to the ceiling "M--Master" She just didn't know what to say.  
  
  
Ranma sigh the girl was just too naive for her own good. He Might go check the status of the new weapons Walter was making.  
*************************  
A week later after the Hellsing Internet scandal  
(ep 4)  
  
Ranma floated down threw the ceiling just in time to see Arucard studying something termed the Jackel.  
  
"Ahh Ranma-Sama i have something for you too"  
  
Walter went behind the table and pull another case out slightly bigger the case Arucard new gun was in.  
  
"A new weapon huh? well let's see what it looks like."  
  
He fliped open the case to reveal 2 semi automatic anti-FREAK Desert Eagles especially crafted for him by Hellsing Industries. One a Jet Black with 'Black Angel' wrote on the side and the other solid Gold with 'Hellsing Arms Weapon Industrials' wrote on the side. Ranma termed them Fujin and Raiden. (Storm Gods)  
  
When Ceres got her weapon Ranma just Gaped mouth wide open and Arucard just look amused the thing termed Halconnen (whatever the hell that is), can fire two types of ammunition, uranium bullets or exploding shells. The explosions are powerful enough to destroy tanks and other military vehicles. The cannon is huge, much bigger than Seras herself.  
  
***************************  
A Little later  
  
During the round table meeting which no one but Integral and the other members we're allowed to participate in. The Hellsing Headquarters we're under attack but the Valentine Brothers.  
  
Ranma was pissed off he'd just been out practice with his 'new toy's' when a bus ran threw the front gates.  
  
He flew threw the wall to see hundreds of ghouls pouring out the bus. He decided to check on Integral before he went and help Walter and Ceres deal the youngest brother and save elder for Arucard.  
  
*********************  
  
Before he could even faze threw he could hear Integral "We're fine Ranma show these FREAKs What Hellsing is made" He could only grin in response and started walking towards the 2nd floor where he could feel the Ghouls once he reach them he fired 4 round from Fujin destroying 15 ghouls he tapped into his youki and fired black ball coursing with black lighting into the middle of the formation and then he rushed in and started crushing every ghoul that even got close to him until he was surrounded on all sides. "Shit" he cursed for his stupidity and was about to reach for his guns when Walter called for Ceres firearm support. Now he knew he was in trouble. He pulled out Fujin and Raiden and emptied clips into the ghoul's. He camly walk back into the wall to his right just before Ceres let her first shot go.   
  
He reappeared right next to Walter and completely ingore Yan the younger Valentine brother.  
  
"Walter Integral is with the Round table members and Arucard is gonna handle the elder brother"  
  
He nonchantly pointed Fujin at the hallway as Yan let out a shriek and more ghouls started pouring into the hallway........just to die as Ranma emptied his clip of incendiary mercury bullets from Fujin and explosive rounds from Raiden just to recognize that they we're Hellsing members. Now he was pissed off. He turned to Yan.  
  
"You dare invade Hellsing and bring your ghouls with you and turn honorable Hellsing men into GHOULS you will DIE." by the time he finished he was glowing with dark energy that even Walter was afraid to get close to.  
  
"Heh bitch, fuck you and the old man."(A.N. sue me the dude didn't say much else)   
  
"Ceres finish off the ghouls" He spoke to her threw there mental link   
  
"Who's your master? who sent you here?" Ranma spoke before putting 3 bullets into Yan's chest and 1 in his head with Fujin and blowing one of his legs off with Raiden.   
  
"Hahahahahhahahahh" He started setting himself on fire laughing like and idiot before Ranma emptied Raiden's clip filled with explosive bullets in his carcass turning him into a pile of dust.   
  
  
'Was he worthy of being called a Category A Vampire' Ranma spoke to Arucard threw there link  
  
**************************  
  
'Was he worthy of being called a Category A Vampire'? he could hear Ranma ask him.  
  
He could feel they boy had just killed the younger instant vamp. He was proud of him the boy had an enormous amount Youki enough to equal a vampire of two centuries. And the boy had wings beautiful black wings his own personally vampire gift with his Youki reserves. He was very proud of Ranma he made an excellent Vampire Lord. A No Life King.   
  
(A.N. Usually when vampires are made No Life Kings they get a vampiric gift threw the blood, ex: Arucard can form Giant demon head dogs and his Invincibility/Regeneration looks to be unrivaled).  
  
  
'He's Dog food' he replied speaking to Ranma and speaking to the older brother as he let his energies form into the head of a monstrous dog and ate the Instant vamp, smearing his blood up the steps leading out of the basement.  
  
***************************  
  
'He's Dog food' Ranma heard Arucard reply but of course being Ranma he could feel the power his master held as he shape it and warp into that demon dog thing he often does whenever he wants to scare the shit of you.  
----------------Flash Back-------------------  
  
A twelve year old Ranma was training in detecting and manpulating his energy to walk threw the wall like Arucard.   
  
After he had fail 1000 times Arucard said he would give him a hint. Just as he was about to walk towards the wall Arucard or what he thought was Arucard turned into a huge dog head that came right out of his chest and starting trying to bite him. He went flying straight threw the wall. The last thing he heard was Arucard chuckling like a mad man.   
  
--------------End--------------------------------  
  
"M---Master"  
  
He was snap out of his reverance by her voice. He look at her and could see that she shaken up by having to kill her own team members. By now Walter was gone to check on Integral and the round table members. He just turn around and hug her and finnaly her emotional controls fail and she just stood there crying and speaking incomprehensible words about her father and her team members that called kitten until she finaly fell asleep in his arms he gentle picked her up tucking one hand under her legs and the other at her back he floated down threw the ceiling walk to her room and layed her in her coffin.   
  
"still holding on to her past life heh?"  
  
Ranma just simply nodded "Round table members?"  
  
"Alive" Arucard replied grinning remeber how the old men look leaving the room.  
____________________________________________________________________---  
  
Hmmm i like this chapter anyway more to come. NickNova.  
  
everybody check out.  
  
http://hellsing.nu/  
http://novamaru.tripod.com  
http://tannim.anifics.com  
  
  
Oh yeah this is my FIC so Ranma did grow up as he age increase i refuse to have him stay in a 6 years old body.   
  
Somebody draw some pictures of Fujin and Raiden for me. Please. =I)  
  
Later I the next few chapters i think i will have Ranma get a familar or something. Maybe a red demon cat or something with 4 legs and 6 red eyes and 2 rows of sharp teeth. Hmmmm 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Horse Of The No Life King's Ch 4  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma and Hellsing do not belong to me and neither does Midnight Detective  
  
WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IF YOU'RE HUNG UP ON CORRECT PUNCTUATION KEEP MOVING!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The damn ghoul's were everywhere now maybe more then 200 of them torn apart by his rage and anger when they just wouldn't stop coming.  
  
  
  
*********************Earlier that day  
  
Ranma was once again on the roof of the Hellsing mansion with his blood bag and watching the stars twinkle and blink out of existence with his enhanced sight he could see them die and be replace by 3 more every time. Ranma absentmindedly reach to his back of his gun harness and pull out Raijin, the .50 magnum Desert Eagle was a marvelous jet black in color with an ivory handle. He reaches for its twin the equally impressive gold .50 caliber Desert Eagle also like its brother had an Ivory handle. He proceeded to methodically clean both guns, it took him an hour but the gun deserved it they had served him well since the first day he got them. With the gun's back into the custom made harness on his back he relaxed and opened up his senses, the only vampire he found close was Ceres who was out in the training grounds practicing with different weapons, he could tell her mind was on something else when she started missing the heart and head by more then ever before ^What's wrong? ^ Ranma asked telepathically.  
  
(0_0)  
  
Ceres blinked when she heard the voice come through her head or through the floor she really couldn't tell. She couldn't bear to tell him that she was missing the targets because she couldn't see straight. The hunger was so great she was almost chewing on her lip. So she just sighed when suddenly a hand tap her on the shoulder she yelped and spun around to see the grinning face of Ranma her master.  
  
"Hungry?" Ranma grinned at her holding up his extra bag. She ripped the bag from his hand tore the top off and was gulping the contents quicker then Ranma had when he had got his first taste of what Arucard termed HOT blood. When the blood lust was over and Ceres came back to her self she found Ranma was hugging her then she felt his shirt was wet where her face was and then she knew why he was holding. She was crying.  
  
Ranma look her right in the eye and said something he knew he should have said the very first day he'd brought her to this hell called Immortality. "I'm sorry Ceres" His red eyes were filled with guilt and remorse. "I should have came up with a better plan to get you out of there alive and still human" With what he'd come to do done Ranma just turned and vanish where he appear on the roof a second later and felt and massive discharge of vampiric energy.   
  
************************The Present  
  
Ranma let his jet-black ebony wings emerge from his back where they spread out to their full length. Ranma concentrated some and lifted off the ground with a smirk his wings flapped once and he was swung into the battle crushing ghouls and cutting them down with his wings, two particular ghoul's actually ducked his attack and we're treated with explosive round's from Raijin. He finished off the ghoul's and turned the corner just in time to see a beautiful red haired vampire with dark green eyes, pale skin and a killer body she looked about 18-25 or so when she saw him she just stared at him before he could say anything she jumped straight threw the manhole above. With a curse Ranma took off after her.  
  
"Damn she's fast and cute too" Then he saw her in a tree at a park about 3 blocks from where he was, He grab a hold of his energy and force the shadows to bend to his will where they swallowed him and he reappeared right under the tree.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Hellsing dog came to pay me a visit."   
  
This close up he could see that she was Japanese and now had one red eye and a green eye and he could now easily see her teeth.  
  
"I'm merely trash clean up" Ranma smirked when she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
^Ranma^  
  
^Arucard? ^   
  
^We always get stronger during any struggle, this will be your first fight with a true vampire^  
  
  
  
"Ankara Saiyar" her voice was soothing and almost seductive.  
  
Ranma look her in the eyes and found himself in a trance that he just couldn't break away from.  
  
She seemingly floated off the branch wrap her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss with her tongue deep in his mouth he suddenly found himself kissing her back with just as much passion. He couldn't think of anything else but her soft lips on his.   
  
He never saw her right hand reaching for the katana blade that rested on her back.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The tree exploding next to them broke Ranma out of the spell just in time to duck a Katana strike and grab her arm when she swung again and threw her up into the air and concentrated and threw a dark Ki ball at her that she slice in half. She hit the ground and darted deeper in the park.  
  
Pulling Fujin from his harness he reach out with his powers to try to "see" her. He found her. She was right behind him. He ducked a beheading swing and faded into the shadows to prep his next attack.  
  
"Not bad" He could her say   
  
*BOOM*   
  
She deflected the bullet with sword  
  
"Nice let's see you try that again"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Dodge it  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The explosive bullet pass right through her  
  
An after-image Ranma recognize  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
She reappeared right in front of him thrusting the blade deep in his chest she pulled it out and using some weird sword technique she cut him deep in his chest and arms 300 times before he could blink and disappeared again. The wounds were bleeding and the jelly like blood was pooling at his feet turning his usually dark bluish shirt red. With a push of his internal energy the wounds were healed and his shirt was once again blue.   
  
He could hear her chuckling off in the distance so he decided to show her some of his true power. He melted into the shadows and was moving along the ground until he found her.  
  
(0_0)  
  
Nakura was standing behind a tree waiting on the young Nosferatu that her former master had warned her about before he shared his blood with her. She was here to check him out and hoping that the demon Arucard would not interfere she did not want that hand cannon he called a gun in her face.  
  
She would not be disappointed when suddenly a arm came up from the shadow behind her holding a deep black gun and....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Three consecutive explosive bullets sent her spinning taking chunks out her flesh as they exploded she hit the ground a bloody mess but was already healing just slowly.   
  
Emerging from the shadow Ranma prep his next attack to kill this Vampire bitch. He figured he'll try one of his new techniques that he'd been working on and revising from the first day he saw Arucard do it. Call on his familiar.   
  
"Now I'm going to show you why they call me Black Angel" He needed access to all his power for this attack so with mental push the restraints he held over his power was destroyed. He was suddenly surrounded in an aura of raw power and his wings burst from his back a foot longer then usually, and his red eyes seem to flicker on the border of Insanity. She gasped in surprised when slowly red eyes started to appear on his wings.  
  
The female vampire look up and saw her opponent surrounding by an aura of energy with red eyes appearing on his wings. She had heard of this before but didn't think Arucard would have taught him this at such a young age he could possible kill himself using so much energy to create and call upon a familiar. She was now finally getting her bearings back, and was slowly healing herself from Raijin's explosive bullets, she could barely walk now. Suddenly a low menacing growl caught and she look up and saw his right wing twisting and tearing and finally rip it self in half the other just hit the ground with a blood splat.   
  
Ranma felt something tingle in his mind and suddenly he was face to face with a very big tiger. The tiger grinned at him and told him that he was the true spirit of the Neko-Ken and ask Ranma if he could join with him.  
  
Ranma told him that he needs a spirit for his familiar.  
  
The Tiger nodded his head and change into an energy ball about the size of baseball, Ranma grasped the ball and he could feel the power that the spirit and started adding to his own.  
  
A red beast head came ripping out the wing, it was huge but allot smaller then Arucard's familiar it was also a cat more likely some type of big cat, she guess. It was staring at her with it's mouth open to reveal oversize teeth and 4 rows of red eyes and more starting to appear as he poured more energy into maintaining and the controlling the beast.  
  
Ranma finally open his eyes to look at his familiar and was awe struck by its size and power he could come from it, and he could the spirit was ready to do his biding. Well might as well test it out. Ranma thought.  
  
(0_0)   
  
It came right for her at blinding speed seemingly stretching from his wing, mouth wide open, she swung her sword at the beast cutting stabbing it but having no overall effect, she was panicking she had never face something like this before and was scared shitless and then she made her mistake and over extended her arm the beast grab her arm ripping it to shreds and finally ripping it right off.   
  
Nakura was in hell she was still hurting the 3 bullet wounds and the huge tiger head had just rip off her damn arm and saliva was burning her and dawn was approaching quickly she needed help and fast.   
  
The red tiger head was licking the blood off the ground and Ranma was losing control fast and decided to finish off his prey, when lighting lance down striking the Tiger and electrocuting Ranma, when the light cleared the girl was gone. Ranma could feel the beast calm down and he willed his wings away along with the demonic hell tiger. With that done his eyes drifted close the last thing he heard being...  
  
"MASTERRRRR"  
  
(0_0)  
  
Ranma woke up and found staring right into Ceres big red filled with concern, for him, he wondered if it was because he made her or if it genuine.  
  
"Master, are you okay?"  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Hmm" Arucard floated down threw the ceiling  
  
"You overdid it and collapse from exhaustion" Ranma just stared at him incredulously and Arucard replied with his trademark grin.  
  
"Heh i didn't know vampires could over do it, but you got to admit adapting your technique to call upon actually my familiar was incredible and the beast was strong and willing to tear her to pieces"  
  
"They always are, remember what i said only battle makes you stronger." With that he slowly disappeared into the wall.  
  
He turned back to Ceres "Thanks for watching over me." He grab his harness put it on and took out the guns and replace the clips in each with a full clip. He loaded the guns back into the harness and Ceres was looking at him funny. He grin at her showing one of canine teeth and he closed his eyes concentrated and instantly turn in a jet black mist that floated under the door and out the room he was about to go change back when he figured he go and visit his mother Lady Wingates Hellsing. ^Ceres remember what Arucard said after ever battle you get stronger^  
  
(0_0)  
  
"Ranma there's something going on in Japan, the vampire from last night was a Japanese vampire made by a vampire noble Cain."  
  
Ranma nodded at this he knew she was Japanese. "Cain huh?"  
  
"Have the Japanese ask the queen for help?"  
  
Integral nodded "Hellsing will leave immediately"  
  
"How many units? The new recruits just started last week" Ranma knew Hellsing was hurting for soldiers and couldn't send very many  
  
"One" Integral smirked when Ranma's red eyes widen  
  
"Are you sure you can send Arucard? I feel there is something out there that maybe only he can face."  
  
Integral look Ranma in his eyes "Ranma of Hellsing will disembark immediately"  
  
"Ranma of Hellsing i like the sound of that"   
  
^this is your fault isn't it^   
  
"You can't stay in my shadow for all eternity" Arucard replied suddenly appearing but his hair was longer he was dressed in what sorta look like a red and black strait jacket looking twice as more menacing then ever before.  
  
Ranma just nodded he already knew his mother would want him to strike on his own he had eternity to decide what he wanted to do.  
  
"And Ceres? Your low on soldiers so I'm guessing she's staying here."  
  
Integral nodded "We will send her to Japan once Hellsing has significant personnel."  
  
Walter walk in carrying a box. Ranma could feel Arucard's grin and knew he had something to do with what was in the box.  
  
"Ah Ranma-sama i have something for you before you leave." Walter open the box to reveal a pair of black gloves with his personnel insignia in white outline, It was a cross with his wing's on each side and Arucard's Jackal towards the bottom of the cross signifying that he shares Arucard blood and "JESUS CHRIST IS IN HEAVEN NOW" at the very top and "Hellsing Institute" at the bottom. Ranma put the gloves on and they fit perfectly and went with his dark blue shirt and black leather pants pretty good. He flex his arm and access his powers and found that the insignia on the gloved glowed softly before a black flame appeared in his palm and squeezed his hand shut extinguishing the flame.   
  
"It's a limiter." Ranma said simply "Why do i need a limiter?"   
  
"It's not limiting any of your power or ability it's for you don't exhaust yourself like you did against Nakura." Ranma cringed at her words   
  
Arucard chuckled "It does stop your familiar since all you have to do is unlock the spell to have access to your full power until the target is silence." Arucard was suddenly next to Ranma in his regular outfit.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma turned to leave the room when Integral called him "Ranma..... I want you to find your birth parent's and do what you will but you will always be a Hellsing."   
  
  
  
Arucard chuckled "A Hellsing indeed" and vanish from the room  
  
"I will eliminate all target's and return to the Hellsing Institute this is my home now, this is my family." Ranma spoke to Integral with a voice of a true Hellsing  
  
"I've been wanting to say ever since I've seen Arucard say it." he close his eyes and spoke with a low and menacing tone "Releasing Restraint Control" now at full power Ranma morph into a black puddle with s few red eyes, the water started to boil and suddenly a bat flew out the puddle follow by another and another until more then a hundred had flown out the window and puddle was gone.  
  
When he was gone Integral spoke "Why did you immediately make him a true vampire when you change him?"  
  
Arucard's head came threw the ceiling and with a deathly serious calm he replied "He has a potential to be the Greatest Nosferatu I've ever seen and he need's the extra ability and power that my blood can give him."  
  
Integral just nodded. 'I hope he returns to me' She didn't need hope Ranma always kept his word.  
  
Suddenly a 100 big black bats flew into a condemned building in Nermia Japan where he had heard ghouls we're killing people and reform to a young man about 5'11 or 6'0 with a slender build he had on dark blue shirt with black leather pants and black gloves. His red eyes and abnormally longer canine teeth showed as he looks upon the moon.  
  
"Tonight will be a good night"  
  
Ranma figured he would find his parents before he started trying to find the freaks and Cain.  
  
"Hey excuse do you know where a Tendo place is around here" The no life king asks some random streetwalker  
  
"Uh.... yeah right around the corner there is a Tendo Anything Goes dojo" the name stutter and look about to piss on him self. Ranma was about to laugh at him these humans were scared already.  
  
With a bit of walking he found the dojo and knocked.  
  
A beautiful red haired girl answered the door.  
  
(0_0)  
  
Ranko Saotome was just about to sit down at the dinner table until she heard someone knocking at door.  
  
She opened it, and immediately had too duck three bullets that came from the boy who was the door.  
  
(0_0)   
  
Ranma could feel the vampire walking to the door he could tell she was somehow related to the Nakura girl. 'Might as well kill her now'  
  
Everybody at the just table heard the gunshots and saw Ranko come flying back into house follow by a handsome young man with black unruly hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and black leather pants walking with a huge gold gun.  
  
"What's going here?" Soun shouted   
  
"RANMA" Genma instantly recognize the face even though he hasn't seen it in 12 years.  
  
Ranma vanish and instantly Ranko was flying threw the wall back towards the wall. Ranma emerge from an adjacent wall with his gun trained on Ranko.  
  
"Demon God Assault Bomb" Genma roared trying to save his daughter   
  
The Chi attack cut Ranma right in half and his bloody body fell to the floor with a wet thump.  
  
"What's going on Genma" Soun demanded as he tried to protect his daughters  
  
"I don't know Tendo but that's my son"  
  
Ranko was leaning on the wall crying but otherwise OK  
  
"Why was he coming after Ranko?" Akane asked Genma  
  
"HaHa and Arucard always said only HUMANS can a monster" And the blood started flowing up the wall in bloody thick lines to the other corner of the room where it reform in to Ranma holding both gun's, Fujin at Ranko and Raijin at Genma.  
  
Genma jump in front of Ranko and yelled.... "Ranma she's your sister"  
  
A sister? Ranma believed is instantly he didn't know he just did.  
  
"She's a vampire and she has just recently killed"  
  
"NO I HAVEN'T you're that monster Hellsing was sending to kill my master." She screamed at him they had heard rumors about one of Hellsing sending their monster's here. She just couldn't believe he would be her own lost brother.  
  
"You will leave this house instantly young man" Soun yelled covering his daughter's in another corner of the room.  
  
"MOVE HUMAN" Ranma bellowed at Genma standing in front of his kill  
  
"NO she's your sister" This was the first time that Ranma would acknowledge what he said   
  
"My sister? You don't even know me fool, that girl is a pathetic weak vampire i wouldn't even bother killing her if she didn't have the smell of a fresh kill on her NOW MOVE"  
  
When he didn't move Ranma vanish and suddenly Genma was throne across smashing into the wall headfirst.  
  
Before Ranko could gather her wits or even move, the huge black was in her face and her brother appeared that behind it.  
  
"So your my sister huh?" At her nod he continued "Who's your master"  
  
"I was made a vampire against my will i didn't have choice, l couldn't even move, l couldn't fight back." She scream at him   
  
"Genma is she telling the truth?" Ranma couldn't believe he had a sister that by a twist of fate she was goddamn fucking vampire.  
  
Maybe god just didn't like him or something. Ranma viciously to himself  
  
Seeing Genma nod he finally replace his gun in the holster and saw her sigh in relief.  
  
Ranma turned towards the Tendo patriarch. "I'm Ranma from the Hellsing Institute and from now on i will be staying here"  
  
"Why?" The short brown haired girl ask  
  
"She either dies now or i watch and wait for her to kill again and then she dies" Seeing there understanding he included "I owe her that much and plus there are many ghouls near this area there being collected somewhere around here for a reason."  
  
"Thank You Ranma for giving her the chance" He nodded at Genma   
  
"There must be very bad things going on for Hellsing to send one their monster's here to Japan" Ranko had heard about the vampires that work for Hellsing killing and hunting down there own kind.  
  
"There are the FREAK chip has somehow gotten across the Holy Territories and there is a Noble man name Cain here that is of some power" Ranma replied to Ranko while staring at Kasumi there was something off about all of the sisters but more prominent in the one with long hair.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with us" Kasumi voice was barely above a whisper but everybody heard.  
  
Ranma just chuckled and whip out his blood bag look at and said "I think i will, i do apologize for the damages"  
  
They all sat at the table everybody far away from Ranma  
  
"So what exactly happened to you?" Nabiki was hoping this dude didn't kill and eat her family but she still wanted answers  
  
"When i was six my father tried to teach me a martial arts technique called the Neko-Ken. I was dying in the pit but was offered a way to live and chose that instead of dying and now i serve Integral Wingates Hellsing" Ranma replied glancing at Genma and was rewarded when he saw the old man cringed  
  
"We're you really going to kill Ranko." Akane asked terrified at the thought that he didn't mind killed his sister  
  
.  
  
"Yes and if she chooses to oppose me she will die." He said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Your serious" the same girl just now realize "I challenge on your honor for her life if i win you leave and let her go"  
  
"If i win?" Ranma figured he might as well amuse the poor girl she didn't know what she getting into.  
  
"You can stay here and watch her." He just nodded and stood to his full height easily towering the poor girl and grinned at her   
  
"Akane don't he's a vampire a true Vampire don't do it"  
  
but she was already walking toward dojo while Ranma just phase threw the wall.  
  
(0_0)  
  
Everyone in the dojo gasped as they saw Ranma walked threw the wall grinning maliciously.  
  
Akane got in the center and into her ready stance. Ranma took off his harness and drop it to the flood with a loud thud when everyone look at him he just shrugged and said i didn't want to kill her by mistake even Akane looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Hajime"  
  
Akane charge in trying to win with one hit. But when she hit him and his face didn't even more she knew she was in trouble.  
  
Ranma casually backhanded her towards the wall and stood waiting for her to get back up, and she did.  
  
"I wasn't ready yet" Akane was livid no way a stupid boy could beat her even if he was a vampire.   
  
"Fool you have no idea what I'm capable of" He suddenly vanish and reappeared behind Akane "I can drain you of all the blood in your body and you wouldn't even know until you died" He disappeared again this time reappearing up side down in front of her face "You should know you place HUMAN" And suddenly Akane flew back smacking against the wall unconscious.  
  
Ranma reappeared and look at Ranko "I don't care if you are my sister you're still a vampire cross me and i will KILL you." He spoke looking right in her eyes. He pick up his harness and open the dojo door it was still night outside. "Don't leave the house Ranko i will be watching you." Ranma vanish from sight.  
  
Earlier the next morning  
  
Kasumi was coming down stairs and heard a sob come from Akane's room she went and check on the room and found the room totally dark.  
  
"Kasumi" The cry was soft and Kasumi automatically knew who it was.  
  
"He's going to kill me Kasumi my own brother. I didn't want to be a vampire, i didn't want this" Kasumi could now see the knife in Ranko's little small hand.  
  
Kasumi scooped up the smaller girl and led her to the bed whispering and trying to comfort the sobbing vampire. Kasumi could see the girl was trembling  
  
Kasumi lean her neck towards the girl's mouth "You hungry?" Kasumi could feel the hot breath on her neck  
  
"Thank you Kasumi" Ranko bite down lightly barely enough to penetrate the skin and was rewarded with Kasumi's life blood, the delicious coppery fluid filled her mouth and she had to resist the desire to suckle more blood from the neck. Ranko let go and fell asleep in the bed.  
  
Kasumi walk out of the door and turn directly to look into Ranma's cold red eyes.  
  
"You're feeding her." it was an accusation and not a question  
  
Kasumi merely nodded not showing any fear to the male vampire. "She tried to go without blood until she almost about to collapse and when i see her i can feel her struggling and i just can't let her do that."  
  
Ranma just turned around "Tell her when she wakes there's a freezer in the attic with medical blood 3 packs a day"  
  
"Thank you Ranma" He waved her off   
  
"Don't worry about it i need a constant supply blood and Japanese Government basically gave me my own blood bank" He wrap his energy around himself and started sinking into the floor "Kasumi-Chan"  
  
"Yes Ranma-Kun"  
  
Ranma titled his head to the side and flash her his trademark grin and spoke "If you ever want to get to know immortality a lot better let me know" He drifted threw the floor chuckling   
  
Kasumi just shook her head at the vampire's antics and trying to not to think of those red eyes and cute fangs he had.  
  
The next day Ranma found Ranko and Akane sparring in the dojo and Ranko was winning.  
  
"Stand still and fight me"   
  
"Move faster and hit me"  
  
Akane lung forward as fast as she possible could and Ranko wasn't there.  
  
"You're using your power to cheat"  
  
"Your just too slow to even touch me"  
  
Ranma just ignored them and set down in the corner of the dojo and clean his guns and reloaded the clips and then whipped out his blood bag tore off the top and started gulping down the contents.  
  
Suddenly the room went dark and the dojo doors flew open and a man walk his dressed like in a 17 century attire with blond hair and amber eyes catlike eyes.  
  
(My Longest chapter ever. I changed the gun name from Raiden to Raijin to compliment Fujin. Also the gloves act as a limiter his powers are not sealed like Arucard's and he doesn't need any type of approval, It just keeps him from overusing his energy since he's young he doesn't know it's limit's) 


	5. Ch5a

NLK5  
  
Wild Horse Of The No Life King's Ch 5  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma and Hellsing do not belong to me and neither does Midnight Detective  
  
WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IF YOU'RE HUNG UP ON CORRECT PUNCTUATION KEEP MOVING!!!!!!  
  
http://novamaru.tripod.com Updates will be here  
  
Ranma was immediately in action once he recognizes the man as Cain a vampire Noble in the area he had heard about.   
  
"Young vampire, you should leave now and give me my child." Cain was of course referring to Ranko, who was currently backed up against the dojo entrance door with the rest of the family madly beating on the other side of it.  
  
Instead of answering the young vampire leapt at the nobleman intent on surprising him, reaching for his guns he felt the hairs on his neck raising and dove to left avoiding a sword strike that seemingly came from inside the wall, he look back to see Nakura in a special sword stance.  
  
Ranma knew this was bad he was good but even he could not fight two well-experienced vampires and hope to come out the winner.  
  
Ranma ran up the dojo while shooting at Cain, to his surprise every bullet went straight threw Cain as if he wasn't even there, but suddenly he was Ranma's face.... upside down on the ceiling.  
  
"Your toy's will never affect a being of my power." Cain struck out with a blood red sword slicing Fujin in half and making the bullets explode inside the gun effectively blowing arm and half his face since he had the .50 calibers so close to his face.   
  
Ranma was fucked he could barely see and was in unimaginable pain when suddenly he felt even more unbearable pain flare in his back, he turn his head to see Nakura with her katana cutting him in the middle.  
  
"Argh." Ranma's blood was flowing everywhere he looked up to see Ranko cradling him she was mouthing something but Ranma couldn't understand what the hell she was saying.  
  
Just then the rest of the family burst threw the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
Genma and Soun had been trying to break the door since they had first started hearing noise coming from the dojo. They finally got threw the door to find the dojo an absolutely destroyed. Almost every wall had huge holes some had claw on the ground a few walls cut straight threw with a sword of some type.  
  
"Ranko, what happened?" Genma lunge towards his daughter turned vampire.  
  
Ranko just turned around and hug the man for dear life, once she calm down and was able to talk to told him everything.   
  
"Damn." everybody looked to find Ranma standing his left arm was still gone and he had a chunk of flesh missing from his torso.  
  
Ranma turned and looked at the family, his red eyes glowing intensely.  
  
Genma was first to speak  
  
"Ranma, where's the other side of your face." Indeed half of his face was gone but it was still deteriorating.  
  
"Quicksilver" Ranma voice was distorted and barely heard "He destroyed my gun and the bullet's blew up in my face."  
  
Ranma leaned up against a wall, the fieriness in his eyes finally subsiding.  
  
"Ranko get me a pack." Ranko rush out of the dojo.  
  
When she was gone Ranma spoke to Genma and Soun  
  
"I can't beat them like I am." He closed his eyes and thought about the key points of the battle, he soon realized both his opponents use swords and all he had was longs range weapons, he came to a conclusion. "I need a sword, preferably a powerful demonic sword." Ranma had to chuckled at that he was no doubt one of the most powerful vampires in existence and he had just admitted to needing not a regular sword but a demonic sword  
  
Both Genma and Soun heard this, but so did somebody else.  
  
"Hmm finally face another worthy vampire hmmm? Black Angel." Arucard was chuckling lightly as he appeared in the middle of the room  
  
"Yeah and the asshole brings help and blew Fujin up in my face, I need a powerful sword to even consider defeating him." Ranma hope Arucard knew something.  
  
"Just travel east of this country and the sword will beckon you." Ranma never knew Arucard to talk in rhymes.   
  
Arucard turned on his heels his trench coat swinging behind him as he walk out of the dojo doors, when he was out of site his amused voice filtered threw the room. "It's an amazing night" Ranma could smell the fear coming from Genma "On night's like this I crave for blood."   
  
Ranma smirked at the voice "Is that what this feeling is?" Ranma spoke more to himself  
  
Genma was visibly pale "Is that him..."? Genma had felt that overwhelming power the monster held  
  
"That's the ancient vampire of Hellsing, Arucard." Ranma spoke his name with the most respect for his former master.  
  
"That monster stole you from me boy." Genma was pissed the monster had stole the boy from his rightful parent and Ranma actually respected the ancient vampire   
  
Ranma red eyes darkened and narrowed at Genma and in a sec he was in his face with his full vampire power backing him up the skies tremble and the heavens shook with every word he spoke. "You fool i was made a vampire by my own chose, the very same day, I remember everything, i even remember how my heart actually stop several times during the training, how you insulted me and threw me back to die." Ranma stop and backed away from Genma, the skies quieted and calm "If anything he gave me a better future" Ranma grin showing his oversized fangs before he faded from sight.  
  
Genma watched as the boy face healed at a frightening pace.  
  
Ranko just on at the spot her pseudo brother had stood, she was still trembling inside at power she felt coming from the ancient monster of Hellsing she had heard about, and he was every bit as fearsome as some had said.  
  
********************************  
  
Ranma was outside the city limits before he felt an incredible pull towards China. Ranma's wings emerged from his back beautiful and ebony as he remembered. He flex them a few times and filtered the ground with black feathers, his wings were very flexible he even had the ability to curl and them around himself and form barriers if he ever needed to. With one mighty thrust he was airborne, he could only fly a few hours before sunlight came.  
  
Hours later Ranma appeared from the shadows in the forest of China the pull was very strong now making him crave for blood. Ranma approached a rural village he could clearly feel the sword of which Arucard spoke he could almost see it. The village looked empty he walked towards the gates when suddenly from out of nowhere 6 very old shrilled up old woman surrounded him with spears and swords.  
  
Ranma just... look amused. "I'm here to claim a rightful position of mine."  
  
The elder with long white hair with a beautiful purple haired girl behind her, spoke first "leave here demon you are not welcome here"   
  
"Ooh and how are you going to make this 'demon' leave?" Ranma chuckling inwardly these old women were powerful for humans but nothing they had could make him consider them threats.  
  
"Now" she shouted and other women popped up from areas around the demon and charged.  
  
Ranma chuckled "You think you can defeat me?" pulling Raijin faster then what any of the elders could see Ranma had the gun on the matriarch's head, the gun was huge and she couldn't dodge at point blank range.  
  
"You can either be eradicated today." He emphasized the meaning of what he said by pointing to his gun "Or you can give me the weapon i require to defeat my enemies." He grinned showing his fangs and red eyes  
  
"We will never bow to a."  
  
BOOM!  
  
She never got to finish as she was blown to pieces in mere seconds.  
  
"Anyone else" Ranma always wanted to see what his specialized explosive bullets would do to humans.  
  
"What are you boy?" Ask the old crone with the .50 to her head ready to empty her skull of its contents  
  
"A vampire old woman, an incredibly powerful vampire." Ranma chuckled at her  
  
"Who are you and what are you?" Ranma ask her with open disgust for the old bag  
  
"We are Chinese amazons, I am Cologne the leader here" Cologne stared at those red eyes "What are you here for?"  
  
"There is an incredible powerful sword here, it led me here and it's still calling me." Ranma almost had a lustful look on his face as he thought about it.   
  
"We can't allow a demon to have possession of the sword, The Chinese Amazons have had the ancient weapon for a thousands years now"   
  
Ranma thought about that for a minute, these women were ready to die to keep this sword he had to respect that.  
  
Ranma step back and melted into the shadows.  
  
"Head to the village we must stop the demon at all costs."  
  
***********************  
  
At the village Ranma had just faded into view in the middle of the village.   
  
"Turn back now demon i war..." BOOM!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Ranma unloaded Raijin on the warrior women tearing apart weapons and blowing apart limbs.  
  
Ranma saw a hut in the middle of the village and felt the sword calling to him. The hut was large and well guarded.  
  
BOOM!   
  
BOOM!  
  
Well it's not guarded anymore, Ranma kick down the door just to get 30 arrows in his chest which he removed with a swipe of his hands, with the amazons rushing towards him Ranma figured he would try on of his other vampiric abilities which he had yet to tap into yet. Ranma held up his glove hand at the amazons his insignia glowed briefly before the women was thrown back against and an invisible force field that kept Cologne and the other ancient women from getting in.  
  
Ranma walk towards the sword or rather the gauntlet attached to the sword, the sword had been driven in the ground and only the hilt and armor could be seen. The sword hilt was glowing a faint red and the skies tremble ever so slightly. Ranma slid his arm threw the gauntlet and grasp a hold of the sword. The glowing hilt glowed brighter and brighter, Ranma tried to move his hand but found he couldn't move an inch of his body, Suddenly the skies open and a huge black bolt of lightening came crashing threw the hut hitting the sword.  
  
****************   
  
Outside  
  
The amazons were beating on the force field throwing weapons, Ki blasts, fists, feet.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma was hammered with thousands of years of memories and skills of his chosen weapon. The Absolution it was called.  
  
The armored arm tightened against his skin and somehow drove thin but long spikes into his arm his blood flowed freely over the hilt of the sword that he had yet to pull up from the ground. The memories stop and Ranma pulled the sword free.  
  
It was HUGE about five feet in length; it was a beautiful sight the blade had a huge but slender silver cross in the middle of it. The blade was razor sharp and from the memories he had from it there was nothing it couldn't cut threw. He wanted to test it but he didn't have time and he had disturbed the warrior women enough for a hundred years, so he decided to head back to Japan but just as he was going to bring out his wings the sword glowed briefly and instantly remembered a few things  
  
1. This sword was called The Absolution.  
  
2. He made a blood pact with the sword so he could use it  
  
3. He had to find the sister sword: Sword of Pestilence.  
  
Once the memories were threw Ranma felt the sword pushing him towards America, Ranma threw the sword in the air and it was instantly on his back just hanging there, it glowed briefly and Ranma was gone.   
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
BOOM!! The concrete explodes outward hitting several people who ran for there life after that.  
  
"Whoa" Ranma was ecstatic that was fastest he had ever travel. He looked to see where landed right outside a hotel? Ranma extended his senses he found a vampire? 2 humans and some kind of demon he's never seen before, he didn't know what was going on. So he just walked in.  
  
********************  
  
Angel waved Gun off as he stood behind the door, they all heard when the concrete exploded and were ready in case there was trouble.  
  
Just then the door started opening. And a figure walk threw the door about 6 ft 1 blood red shirt and black leather pants, with a huge sword hanging from his back.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
********************  
  
Ranma could feel the vampire behind the door when as he walk threw.  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma looked and saw a tall American with dark brown hair.  
  
"There's a sword here i need to acquire step aside you imitation." Ranma grinned light in his eyes and show his fangs.  
  
"Imitation?" Angel's was slightly irritated this boy was obvious trying to say he wasn't a real vampire. Angel force his changed and immediately his face took on a more demonic appearance  
  
"Well now who's the imitation?" He ask the red young man  
  
"Heh" Ranma looked around and saw the two humans coming from the back one was quite beautiful and the other was a street guy by what Ranma could see.  
  
"You must be joking you look more like a fool now then you did before, I'm here for sword not to play games with a fool like you."   
  
"Look Pa..." Angel suddenly found himself lifted off the floor effortlessly by the newcomer  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIMES FOR THESE GAMES" Ranma's voice was cold.  
  
Gun was about to run and help Angel when Cordelia.  
  
"Please stop."   
  
Ranma look at her and threw the man he was holding to the ground.  
  
"I'm Ranma of the Hellsing Institute." Ranma grab his sword and stab in the ground "There is a sword in this building that is sister blade of this sword" The sword glowed softly as if agreeing with him.  
  
By now Angel was back up and by Cordy's side.  
  
Ranma looked at Angel.  
  
"I'm also a TRUE vampire a No Life King." Ranma pointed at Angel "I don't know what you are but i can feel this city is overrun with..." Ranma was cut off as the door open...  
  
******************  
  
Fred was just running threw the door and found a gun in her face a big gun in her face that was attached to handsome young man.  
  
******************  
  
"That's just Fred please don't hurt her"  
  
"More humans, looks like a can have a feast in here."  
  
Angel step in front of Cordelia "You'll have to go threw me first" Angel out a sword his trench and launch himself at Ranma who just smirk.  
  
Ranma saw Angel and decided to see if he could actually use this sword of his.  
  
Gun ran to the back to get another weapon  
  
Angel and Ranma was exchanging blows that could cut threw concrete.  
  
"You'll have to try harder if you want to defeat me." Ranma was handling the well over 300 LB sword with one hand blocking the other vampire strikes.  
  
Ranma pulled out his gun just in time to see Gun charging with a sword  
  
BOOM!  
  
Sword gone blown to pieces.  
  
Ranma was indeed enjoying himself but he didn't have much time to waste.  
  
"Let's end this fool." Ranma spun in a circle letting Angel over stretch his arm and found a glinting blade at his throat that humming he could almost hear it say 'Die Fool"  
  
Ranma was holding the sword with one hand under Angel neck  
  
"Now" Angel bellowed   
  
Some green man step out from the back with an arrow cock  
  
*Fling*  
  
The arrow penetrated Ranma chest right threw his heart, he grab the arrow and yanked it out his blood flowing.  
  
Ranma looked around to see everybody staring wide eyes at him  
  
"What?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
The green man was now missing an arm.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Angel was shot in the leg  
  
BOOM!   
  
The shoulder   
  
They actually thought an ARROW would stop him??  
  
Ranma grab Cordelia not roughly but with gentle touch that Cordelia didn't think was possible.  
  
"Now beautiful show me where your swords are." Ranma grinned showing his big grayish red eyes and oversize canines.  
  
The Absolution glowed brightly.  
  
NOVAMARU 


	6. Ch 5b

Suddenly Ranma could no longer feel the presence of the other sword.   
  
"These are all the swords we have." Cordelia spoke hurriedly   
  
"What there has to be more" Ranma struck with a foot and kick the sword closet over  
  
The absolution pulsed as if conveying a message  
  
Ranma looked to Cordelia "Do you any other weapons or armor?" He asks her softly looking in her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." Cordy answer immediately and truthful mesmerized by the vamps reddish gray eyes  
  
She leads him deeper into the hotel and finally to a closet with a pad lock on it.  
  
The lock crumbles to dust with a wave of his hand.  
  
Cordelia blink and blink   
  
"A No Life King is useful to have around."  
  
Ranma just chuckled  
  
Ranma pulled open the door to reveal a wall of demon armor and weapons that the gang had collected in their adventures.  
  
The only thing that caught Ranma's attention was the beautiful arm brace that was as dark as night itself.  
  
The Absolution pulsed and to Ranma and Cordelia's surprises the arm brace pulsed back almost angrily.  
  
"That brace comes from a lightening demon we fought and killed, Wesley and Fred figured it multiplied his powers almost 100 fold." She looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "We could never get it to work."  
  
Ranma slid the brace over his arm. To his amazement, the metal brace liquidized and molded itself to his skin.  
  
Ranma flex his arm seeing the muscles expand and contract. It was like a second skin.  
  
"I like it." The Vampire grinned showing his heritage.  
  
He turned around and looked back at his hostess and smiled.  
  
"Thank you" Ranma leaned forward and stole a kiss a satisfying kiss from her beautiful lips.  
  
Ranma disappeared leaving a stunned Cordelia.  
  
Angel couldn't believe some asshole claiming he was a true vampire and searching for a sword had kicked his ass and kidnap Cordy.  
  
As Angel was getting up ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg. When he was suddenly kicked in the face *HARD*, by a grinning vampiric youth.  
  
"See you later Angel, if your lucky Lady Integral won't find out about the infestation of your kind here in L.A." The voice drifted off   
  
Ranma step of the hotel and opened his vampire senses. California was full of these creatures that were only imitations of his kind. Only a step or two above the FREAKs back home.  
  
'Maybe I should just eliminate them while I'm here.' Ranma thought to himself as he clenched his fist and concentrated briefly as a black ball of energy form in his hands.  
  
^Don' t be a fool, I lust for this nobles blood. ^  
  
Ranma almost feel over as he heard the voice in his head, it was feminine with a sarcastic tone.  
  
'Who are you to tell me what to do?' Ranma said mentally hoping for some kind of reply  
  
^Little vampire I am Pestilence^  
  
"The armor" Ranma thought out loud  
  
^Heh fledging finally catches on^  
  
Ranma ignored the jibbed at his pride.   
  
"What exactly are you?" Ranma release the dark energy ball as took to the skies.  
  
^I was a beautiful woman trained to slay demons^  
  
The voice was quiet as if in remembrance.   
  
"And?"  
  
^My body was destroyed by some sorcerer who thought I would make a good sword^  
  
"Will you assist me in my quest to serve the Hellsing family." The sword was intelligent and might decide to go against his wishes  
  
^Little vampire we are going to do more then serve your family, were going to conquer the world^  
  
Ranma couldn't help but grin at that it sounded like a good idea.  
  
With a thought his pure as night angelic wings emerge from his back. With a flap of his 9 foot wings….  
  
^Yeah these will do just nicely^  
  
He flapped the wings again and was gone when the dust cleared.  
  
  
  
^Young Ranma, Cain will not meet you in battle anytime soon^ the sultry voice echoed in his mind once again  
  
"Why? Cain must die so I can return to London and finish my investigation." Ranma secretly hated Japan it only gave him bad memories.  
  
^Aren't you tired of living in Arucard's shadow? ^  
  
"You are mischievous weapon." Ranma commented  
  
When no reply came he continue.  
  
"I am of his blood, so I am of his power." Ranma smirked  
  
"My destiny is too surpassed him in power."  
  
^Are you sure that's even possible? Fledgling^  
  
"I bet you were a seductress in you time." Ranma said as he faded into the shadows  
  
^If only you knew little vampire, if only you knew^ the voice seemed sad Ranma recognized  
  
Suddenly felt a tug as the sword pulsed with energy and stop his travels through the shadows and made him look down. Below he saw what look to be frenzy between giant dogs?  
  
Right in the middle was another giant dog but this one had a white coat with black near the chest, arms and legs.  
  
"We don't need more creatures of the night." As Ranma spoke he dove down decapitating the creatures before they even knew he was among them.  
  
^Filthy creatures indeed^  
  
Just as Ranma pulled Raijin from his holster to finish off the white demon, it changed. Slowly the creature changed into a Chinese woman with long black hair that was matted with blood.  
  
^Lycans^ the voice screamed into his ear  
  
^Werewolves you know lycanthropes^  
  
Ranma looked around as all the creatures turned into dead human men.  
  
^Werewolves are supposed to dead wiped out by the humans long ago^ Ranma had study lycanthrope and werewolf disease, Integral made sure he was taught everything about the mystical world that most humans had no idea existed  
  
^He life is drifting away quickly we should go this is none of our concern^  
  
Ranma was curious if werewolves were supposed to be dead where did this one come from? And why was her own kind trying to kill her?   
  
No to Ranma she had to live he had questions that needed to be answered.  
  
"No." Ranma dropped to a knee while his left hand glowed an eerie black. He slowly waved the hand over her heart. The energy making her heart continue to pump while her body tried to heal her injuries.  
  
"She will survive now if she wants to." He scooped the girl the girl up carefully not aggravate her various injuries.   
  
He walked into the darkness where he slowly disappeared.  
  
^A vampire does not live long by being overly curious young master^ the voice chuckled in his mind  
  
^So I've been told^ Ranma replied mentally  
  
Ranko was a blur of motion. The Kata's practice in anything goes were most of the time based on speed and battling an opponent in the air.   
  
With her vampire powers this was all done with ease. Almost too easy. Now that she was one of the un-dead, there was nobody to spar with.  
  
^Ranko get a first aid-kit prepared. ^  
  
The smooth voice of her brother interrupted her kata. But what the hell would he need a first aid-kit for? She had seen him get his ripped in half and it healed minutes later.  
  
But she would do as he said. Weird or not.  
  
When she returned to do dojo her brother was there with Kasumi tending to a woman that look like she was literally bleeding to death.   
  
She numerous large cuts that had to be done with old European swords. That woman also had several gunshot wounds in her chest and stomach area.  
  
She was a mess.  
  
~Later~  
  
Ranma sat on the roof looking over Nerima like a protector or something. Ranma chuckled at that. The girl. Kasumi had clean and dressed the wolf girl's wounds and left her sleep on a futon in the dojo.   
  
Ranma's head whip up Ceres was scared, truly scared and she was screaming his name.  
  
~Subway in London~  
  
Ceres couldn't believe it the damn priest was here, and her master was in Japan on a mission.   
  
"Heh Heh, vampire I've come for your life." Anderson was gripping three swords in each hand holding them in a cross like fashion  
  
The six Hellsing soldiers opened fire on the behemoth of a man.  
  
Anderson quickly cut them down with a few swipes of his hands.'  
  
"Where's your master vampire? This is to be his grave." Anderson reared back and threw three knives at Ceres  
  
Suddenly the entire subway train was cut in half including the knives.  
  
"My grave site you say." Ranma slowly appeared behind Ceres with Raijin aimed at the deranged priest.  
  
"I don't think so Iscariot Bitch." Ranma sneered as walk closer.  
  
"I'm sick blowing you to pieces and them fuckers keep putting you back together and sending you to your death." Ranma had long ago lost his patience with the priest and his organization  
  
"When I'm done with you. The Vatican is NEXT."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The explosive bullets rip through his chest.   
  
Anderson turned in a circle flinging several knives in the process. Ranma raise his right hand and fired a low level blast at him. Destroying the knives and knocking Anderson into the next train  
  
Ranma walked up to the door and stuck his head in, suddenly a bible came flying from the darkness almost instinctively he shoot the book but the book released it's pages, the pages grab his arms locking them to his side.  
  
"What foul magic are you trying now?"   
  
Before Ranma could Anderson appeared running full speed at him with his swords ready to run him through.   
  
The short sword connected cutting the demon in half and toppling his head off his foul shoulders. Anderson couldn't believe he had finally won.  
  
"MASTER" she caught the head of her master, and dove through the door, dodging the knives.  
  
"Dust to dust amen" The chilling voice was catching up to her as she tried to figure what to do.  
  
Suddenly a massive sword appeared in front of her.  
  
For a vampire resurrection was second nature, for one of Arucard's blood it was simply a way to annoy the enemy, but of course Anderson didn't understand that.   
  
^Get up fledging before the child starts screaming for you again^   
  
  
  
So it shouldn't have came as no great surprise when blood flowed up the sword until it form a hand and then a torso and finally stood there.  
  
"Stupid Priest did you actually think I would be destroyed that easily?" Ranma lifted the sword easily.  
  
"A sword?" Anderson chuckled "What happened Hellsing dog.." Before he could finish Ranma made a very casually vertical swing with the sword.  
  
The air pressure alone ripped through Anderson shoulder.  
  
"I'm sick of your voice Alexander Anderson." Ranma grinned as he appeared behind Anderson and plunge the sword through his stomach at the same time pinning Anderson to the ground.  
  
"I would end your pathetic life now, but it seems I've run out of time." Before Anderson could reply Ranma and Ceres was long gone  
  
~Tendo Dojo~  
  
Kasumi sat watch over the young girl that Ranma had brought into their dojo looking half dead. But now that she was cleaned up, Kasumi could see that she was very beautiful and was powerfully built. She was slender but with well-defined muscle, about 5'10 or taller", the wounds on her body was healing quickly and she could actually see the flesh being replaced to leave not even a scar. One thing was clear she wasn't human.  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open and before Kasumi could blink the girl were across the room, where she settled into a aggressive stance Kasumi didn't recognize.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Kasumi blink-blinked. The girl had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, the right eye was a light blue and the left was a light green. 'Like a wolf.' Kasumi thought to her self.  
  
"Where am I?" The girl asked snapping Kasumi out her revere   
  
But before Kasumi could respond a voice echoed through the dojo.  
  
"I brought you here." Ranma appeared in the room seemingly fading into existence between Kasumi and the girl  
  
Said girl gasp and screamed.  
  
"VAMPIRE" Suddenly her nails grew longer and she started glowing a dark red  
  
Ranma pulled Raijin from the holster reloaded the clip and waited.   
  
"Oh Shit"  
  
Was the only thing Akane could say as Ranma and the naked girl rushed at each other.   
  
Right before the new girl and Ranma could ripped into each other, a blast of compressed air slammed into the area between them.  
  
"Stop this nonsense at once, there are innocents." Genma said pointing to Soun and his daughters, who were alerted by Akane's scream.  
  
The girl examined the room and recognizes that she standing in the middle of a dojo absolutely naked as the day she born.  
  
"Ekkk" In a blink of an eye she was holding the cover recovering her modesty  
  
Ranma just whistled at the speed  
  
"What am I doing here?" She question keeping her eyes on the dark haired vampire.  
  
"You was being attacked by werewolves, I destroyed them and bring you here." Ranma paused and pointed to Kasumi "She cleaned and bandage your wounds."   
  
She thanks Kasumi and ask another question.  
  
"Who are you vampire?" She sneered the last part  
  
"I already answer your question, now answer mine." Ranma look in the eyes, when she nodded he continue  
  
"Who are you? And where have you werewolves been hiding?" Ranma questioned  
  
"Genesis Ashcrom of the Lycanthrope clan Ashcrom" She paused seeing everybody's reaction.  
  
"The Werewolves were driven underground by humans and Lycanthrope wars."  
  
"My Family is one of the last surviving clans." Her voice was sad and almost sounded regretful.  
  
Ranma had read in many book about the war within the groups.   
  
"Once again who are you?" She asked staring at Ranma  
  
"I'm Ranma, I'm on a mission to stop the vampire resistance in Japan."   
  
Genesis instantly knew he was telling the truth just not the whole truth.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"The Hellsing Institution." The smirk on his face grew as the girls face paled   
  
"A vampire nobleman is creating an army of vampires." His red eyes sparkled slightly "I'm his executioner"  
  
Genesis couldn't believe she had almost attacked one of the Hellsing monsters, She had heard rumors about the vampires, they were said to be unstoppable and completely immortal.  
  
"Now why were you being attacked by your own kind?" Ranma asked his voice chilly and unemotional  
  
^You had to go and tell her huh?^  
  
'Quiet'  
  
"Someone had entered the underground and are starting the wars again, but this time our enemies have figured out how to turn humans into Lycans using some type of genetic chip."  
  
Ranma's expression remains but on the inside he was pulling his hair out. Someone was creating werewolf type FREAKs.  
  
" Have you seen one of these genetic chips?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No. Whenever we kill the victim the chip destroys itself." She stated now wearing clothes Kasumi had given her.  
  
^Who would have thought, Lycanthrope FREAKs. ^  
  
'At least they don't create ghouls'  
  
"What are you doing in Japan?" He asked she was obviously a foreigner to the country even if she spoke perfect Japanese.  
  
"I'm here to see a woman named Nodoka Saotome." She paused as the vampire eyes narrowed at the fat man sitting in the dojo playing GO! With the, longhaired man.  
  
"Why a human?" He at least hope she was human  
  
"In the legends it is said that only she could stop the wars." The legend was actually longer then that but Genesis didn't think the vampire needed to know all of it.  
  
Ranma nodded.   
  
"I will accompany you there". He left no room for any discussion   
  
"Why?" He might be powerful but once she had 'Sheragara' he would find her not an easy opponent.  
  
"She's my mother." Ranma turned around and promptly faded away leaving an entire room of people with their mouths hanging open. 


	7. Ch 5c

Black Angel Ch 5c  
  
I do not own Ranma or Hellsing. I do own Genesis Ashcrom and Lord Kaiser and their weapons.  
  
There is a grammar problem sorry.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Genesis had talked with Soun the owner of the house and his second oldest daughter Nabiki about a room for the time she was here. They agreed to let her stay in dojo.  
  
Ranko was a great martial artist and very friendly and even let Genesis question her about her brother, who she found out, was supposed to have died years ago on a training trip.  
  
Ranma, when she thought about him she couldn't help but think about the rumors of the power he and his master held.  
  
Genesis walked outside the dojo and hopped on the roof, where she saw Ranma standing on the roof with his long hair flowing behind him.  
  
She walk closer intent on talking to him, when she got directly behind him she looked up to see a huge black gun pointed in her face.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe she had gotten that close to him.  
  
Ranma holstered the gun "What do you want?"   
  
When she finally found the voice to speak she ask, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked with feigned ignorance  
  
"Appear out of thin air," she asked truly wanting to know  
  
"I bend whatever light in the area around my body and then I just simply move fast." (A.N.- In the fight with Incognito, Arucard turned disappeared and reappeared in front in Incognito with the Jackal pointed at his head.)  
  
When she looked liked she was going to ask more questions, Ranma sat down and pulled a blood bag from his pocket and started sipping down the contents.  
  
That night Ranma and Genesis talked well into the next day.  
  
~Juuban: Saotome ancestral home~  
  
Ranma knocked on the door. Genesis by his side shared his nervousness.  
  
The door opened to reveal a young girl dressed in a school uniform. She was tall, with long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" She asked defensively  
  
"Yes were here to see a Nodoka Saotome." Genesis spoke fearing Ranma would reveal has fangs and scare the girl to death  
  
"Yes, please come in I'll get her right away." The girl invited them in and sat them down in the living room  
  
Soon an older women walked in she had a sort of ageless beauty. (A.N. you all know what she looks like)  
  
"Yes your looking for me?" She question giving the odd looking youths a once over.  
  
Before they could answer she spoke again.  
  
"A Lycanthrope and a Vampire, actually being civil to each other is something you don't see much anymore."  
  
"So you all ready know." Ranma's voice was low  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What's your name Vampire?" She questioned him as he tried to melt into the walls  
  
Ranma red eyes look the women right in the eye.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." That got the reaction he wanted  
  
Nodoka almost fainted at the revelation.  
  
"My son."   
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
^Here it comes^ the voice chuckled  
  
~Later On~  
  
Genesis had explained to Nodoka about the clan wars that were occurring now.  
  
"And now somebody's turning regular humans into werewolves to assist in the wars underground."  
  
Nodoka glanced over at her son standing in the corner of the room covered in shadows.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"The humans are also being turned into vampires with some human made chip." Ranma thought to himself ignoring the people in the room  
  
"Ranma."  
  
^Maybe the Vampires and Werewolves will work together to overthrow the world. ^ The voice spoke to him.  
  
'It doesn't matter whoever defies Hellsing will be eternally silenced.'   
  
^Well here come some of those Freaks now. ^  
  
Suddenly Ranma looked up, a determined grinned on his face as he spoke.   
  
"Prepare yourselves." Ranma drifted into the shadows.  
  
"RANMA WAIT" Nodoka urged the shadow  
  
"Walter heard that you lost 'Fujin' and that 'Raijin' is damaged." Nodoka stopped as Ranma rematerialized in front of her.  
  
"He sent you upgrades." Nodoka handed Ranma the box that was sitting in her lap.  
  
Ranma opened the box inside the case was .454 versions of his guns with a message from Walter.  
  
'Hello Master Ranma, we know what's going on with the Freaks and the werewolves and Arucard and Ceres will destroy any that show in London.'  
  
Sincerely Walter  
  
"Good Ole, Walter." Ranma pulled the guns from the case methodically cleaned and loaded them.  
  
"I have something for you, Genesis." Nodoka reach behind her a pulled out a sheath Katana  
  
Genesis gasped it was her 'Sheragara'.  
  
Genesis grabs the sword, bowed to Nodoka and took off for the upcoming battle.  
  
~Juuban high~  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The guns packed more of a punch this time instantly killed freaks and ghouls. Ranma had lost sight of Genesis as she sliced and diced her way through the school grounds, The sword she had cut through ghouls with no problem, but with the vampire and werewolf freaks the sword seem to absorbed their essence, leaving them lifeless husks on the ground.  
  
His sword was screaming to be unleashed as well but Ranma was intent on saving the sword for melee combat with whatever worthy creature he found.  
  
Genesis still in human form ripped through whatever ghoul, vampire or werewolf, came her way at a break neck pace. Her sword sang out loud as it devoured another soul. Suddenly 3 werewolves 4 Freaks and 42 ghouls surrounded Genesis. She smiled a grim smiled as she sheathed her Katana.   
  
"You want to team up on me." Genesis growled low as her body glowed a soft red and mist rose up from the floor to enshroud her form.  
  
"Arhhhh" The mist cleared to reveal Genesis in her werewolf form. She was taller about 6'11" White fur covering her body. Her fingers were now long claws. Her face was that of a large dog filled with sharp teeth.  
  
"Let's Go." She growled as she rushed into the crowd  
  
If the ghouls had any will of their own they would have turned and ran.  
  
Ranma laughed as he saw the Freaks and ghouls getting thrown through walls and windows as Genesis had obtained werewolf form, he was interested in what it looked like but figured he would be able to see it later.  
  
Ranma holstered his guns as he walk by a room that was preparing for an ambush. He raises his palm to chest level and concentrated, a black ball of energy with red lightening reaching out to strike the walls forms.  
  
"Nothing but trash." Ranma casually tossed the energy ball into the room and kept walking.  
  
Genesis was knocked to the floor as the entire compound was rocked from an explosion.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Genesis was pissed off; the vampires came well prepared with silver bullets and knew to attack her in groups of more then 8.  
  
"Fuckin' setup," She growled in her throat as she dismembered another FREAK  
  
Ranma walked into her field of view, looking like vicious with his twin guns held in ready fashion and a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun since I left home." Ranma said as destroyed a werewolf coming up behind him  
  
"This is pointless." She paused as she cut down five ghouls "And stupid."  
  
"Someone knew we would be here." Ranma blinked as he took in her appearance  
  
Genesis was covered from head-to-toe in blood, her shirt was soaked in it making it cling to her body, and her black hair was slicked with blood. All in all she was beautiful goddess of war to him.  
  
"Is there anymore? I'm sick of this game," Genesis asked heatedly   
  
"Just one more at the roof, waiting on us." Ranma swiftly turned around disappearing before she could ask any questions  
  
~The roof~  
  
On the stood a very imposing figure he was at least seven feet tall, narrowed green eyes, African heritage. Black pants and a black vest with a dark blue shirt underneath.  
  
"Hello, young vampire." The man's voice calm and relaxed  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked gripping his guns tight  
  
"Wait, that overgrown dog will be here soon."  
  
Genesis came running up the steps breaking through the door that led to the rooftop  
  
"Now that were all here." He paused "Let's do introductions."  
  
"I am Kaiser." He smirked   
  
"Your executioner." The battle was on.  
  
It became obvious after a few minutes into the battle Kaiser was a monster.  
  
Ranma was pissed off, his bullets didn't work, and his energy blast was deflected.  
  
"Come on boy show me your true strength." Kaiser grinned madly as back handed Genesis into the wall and followed up with a horrifying bone destroying combo, which targeted her vital organs  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*CLANG  
  
Ranma looked up to see Kaiser had caught the bullet in his teeth.  
  
"Pathetic." Kaiser raises his hand, which glowed a soft black color, and Ranma was flung into the wall right next to Genesis.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, last son of Arucard." Kaiser spoke as he grab Ranma by the throat and easily lifted him into the air.  
  
"Call upon your servant demons, reload your weapons, destroy my flesh with the sword your powers has conquered." Kaiser slammed him back into the wall and came face to face with him "Show me STRENGTH and make Arucard proud to be your sire."  
  
^You hear him vampire^  
  
'Who is this guy?'  
  
^Lord Kaiser almost 900 years old, once called the destroyer of heavens. ^  
  
'He's older then Arucard.' Now Ranma knew why the man was so strong  
  
^And stronger. ^  
  
Kaiser drop the limp vampire and turned away totally disgusted.  
  
"No challenge at all." Kaiser grumbled  
  
Ranma stood up and pulled the absolution from the sheath, on his back.  
  
"I'm not through yet." Ranma grinned as he charged  
  
"I know." Before the Absolution could taste the Vampire blood, the man screamed to the heavens above.  
  
"KIJIN!" Suddenly a massive bolt of lightening crash down between Kaiser and Ranma, knocking Ranma away slightly.  
  
The lightening cleared to reveal a long broad sword almost as tall as the man was but with a slender blade.  
  
As the man pulled the sword from the ground, the power that drifted off was enough to make Ranma back up even more.  
  
Even with the absolution, Ranma was no match for the ancient vampire's skill with the blade and the electric attacks were amazing.  
  
Ranma was crouched and leaning on the absolution for support.   
  
He was badly losing the battle, but it wasn't a battle for his life anymore and he was simply enjoying it, and learning Kaiser style little by little the longer they fought.  
  
"This sword is a mighty sword forged by the best blacksmith the world had to offer almost 300 years ago." Kaiser spoke as he admired the blade that every now and then would spark and crackle.  
  
"What is this pointless battle for?" Screamed Genesis as she struggle to stand bleeding heavily from various wounds that refused to heal.  
  
They were surrounded by what now was a war zone, the school was destroyed and several hundred had been killed in the battle.  
  
"This is for the survival of our species." Kaiser growled as his green eyes glowed "Everyday the humans are wiping us out, even I was kept in the dungeons of Hellsing, Crucified and bleed to death."  
  
"Now there is someone out there making copies of us." Kaiser smirked  
  
"Why are you here in Japan?" Ranma asked  
  
"Because you two are destined to save the Vampire and Werewolves from extinction." Kaiser smirked at their confuse looks  
  
"How do you know this?" Ranma drew on his last strength.   
  
Kaiser smirked as he launches 'Kijin' back into the heavens.  
  
"Ask me after you defeat me."  
  
"Situation A, restriction of powers annihilated until target is eternally silenced."  
  
Suddenly the sign on Arucard's glove is displayed around the city.  
  
"Denied." Arucard appeared looking serious for once.  
  
"Have you come to be apart of this slaughter also?" Kaiser grinned while showing the obvious height difference between the two master vampires.  
  
Arucard tossed a large book at Ranma, the book look to be a few hundred years old.  
  
"Read it and learn it." Arucard as he drew his guns and grinned viciously at Kaiser  
  
"Kaiser, show me your true power." Arucard yelled at the African vampire  
  
"Next time young vampire, do not disappoint me." Kaiser said seriously as he looked at Ranma  
  
Suddenly his green eyes glowed and the ground around him was ripped apart as a raging battle aura manifested around him.  
  
"KIJIN"   
  
The sword appeared again slamming into ground in front of Kaiser. His aura nearly double in size.  
  
"Come on Tepes, it's time I humble you once again."   
  
The battle was on.   
  
Ranma left the war zone that night carrying Genesis and the book.  
  
^Damn we sure did take an ass kicking^  
  
'And he was toying with us' Ranma growled   
  
+We will defeat him one day, I promise. + Another soft voice spoke with conviction  
  
'Genesis?'   
  
No reply came that time.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Nodoka woke up to find Genesis laying in the couch sleep, several hundred bandages covering cuts and scraps on her body.  
  
Nodoka wondering what could have hurt the girl this much. Then she turned to see Ranma sitting in the corner holding a glass of blood in his hands.  
  
"Good morning." she said as she caught sight of his red eyes.  
  
"I hate mornings." Ranma scowled  
  
Nodoka laugh, "I suppose all vampire's do."  
  
Ranma smirked enjoying the older woman's laugh.  
  
"I lost a battle last night." Ranma spoke  
  
"Lord Kaiser makes it his personally job to humble powerful vampires and other creatures of the night." Nodoka sat down cradling Genesis head in her lap  
  
"I have indeed been humbled." Ranma admitted with a laugh "And the humans say I'm a monster." Ranma chuckled  
  
"Don't fret child, even Arucard as powerful as he is, was brought down a peg or two last night."   
  
Ranma simply nodded.  
  
"It's as they say in the underground."  
  
"Among swords Kijin, among monsters Kaiser."  
  
Ranma gulped down the contents in his glass. "We will defeat him one day."  
  
^Yes we will^ the harmonic voice chuckled  
  
~End of Ch 5~  
  
Author notes: There are still some secrets that Ranma and Genesis have not been told yet. Genesis is Chinese but was raise by an English Wolf clan thus her English name.   
  
Lord Kaiser is around 840-880 years old, a massive African vampire, who made a campaign to rule the world in the late 1500's by himself. Wields a massive sword that was rumored to hold the soul of lightening god. Disappeared between 1802 and 1820. No one who has seen his familiar has live to report about it. Has been known to slay gods, demons, vampires, werewolves, devils, and familiars.  
  
Genesis Ashcrom: age 21 years old. A beautiful woman with the ability to change into a werewolf with her own will. Carries a beautiful Katana said to have the ability to consume souls.   
  
Chapter 6 will begin 40 years after this battle. 


	8. Ch 6

Black Angel Ch 6  
  
The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the surroundings and giving everything a peaceful look. On nights like this Ranma remembered how he used to train Ceres in the use of her full powers and mental abilities. Even though with all the fighting going and the discovery of FREAK type werewolves, Ranma always communicated with Ceres on a daily basis.  
  
She was his responsibility and with his plans to move to America to stop the manufacturing of Werewolf FREAK chips, Ranma hoped she would come with him.   
  
As Ranma moved through his mother's house undetected he often wondered back on the battle that happened that destroyed four blocks. The between Arucard and Kaiser was to put very simply absolutely amazing.  
  
Arucard had every power Kaiser had but Kaiser was able to use it quickly and more effectively.   
  
Where Arucard struggle with telekinesis, Kaiser excelled in it's use, smashing Arucard into countless buildings and making his bullets obsolete. Kaiser also had several tricks he used like splitting himself into 4 different demons and attacking.  
  
The match still seemed even until Kaiser called for 'Kijin'. The sword came to its master's call, electricity from the blade striking the air around the pale African vampire.   
  
The thing that puzzled Ranma the most was that Arucard never called upon his familiar to aide him in battle.  
  
Ranma's thoughts were disrupted as Genesis climb unto the roof.  
  
"Do you come up here every night?" Genesis ask as she sat beside him on the roof  
  
Ranma pointed to large moon in the sky.  
  
"When the moon is like that my body feels like its on fire." Ranma said in emotionless voice  
  
Genesis laughs lightly at the look on his face.  
  
"And here I thought us Werewolves only had that problem."   
  
Ranma looked at her eyes encouraging her too elaborate.  
  
"Right now I barely have control over my body." She showed him her clawed hand and the canine teeth and ears that had grown longer  
  
"My hearing and seeing is better, the instincts to mate and hunt and tremendous now." Genesis said sadly starring at the moon.  
  
"Mate?" Ranma looked at her with a sly grin on his pale face  
  
When no answer came Ranma was content to just watch the moon and ponder his thoughts  
  
"Watch this."  
  
Ranma watched as Genesis slowly brought her hand palm up about 1 foot from his face.  
  
"What?" Ranma ask as she held her hand   
  
"Shh"  
  
Suddenly a small fireball appeared above her palm.  
  
Ranma could feel the heat from the small ball of fire.  
  
"Pyrokinesis." Ranma stated not impress.  
  
"Werewolves don't have this ability." Genesis went on ignoring the tone of his voice  
  
"When I was a child I was tease and ridiculed because of my odd coloration in full form." Genesis looked sadly at the moon while still maintaining the small ball of fire  
  
"But when the other children discovered this ability, entire clans wanted to dissect me." She sighed and blew the small ball of fire away  
  
"They figured that if they could control this ability, they could finally destroy the vampires."  
  
"Fire has no effect on me." Ranma smirked viciously at her  
  
Genesis sighed again and pulled her knees up to her chin and laid her head in her lap.  
  
'He acts like Arucard'. Genesis thought  
  
"What abilities do you have?" she asked she knew some of his powers but not all of them  
  
"I don't honestly know, I mostly learned how to bend the world to my will by watching Arucard."  
  
"But so far, there's teleportation, resurrection, telekinesis, levitation." Ranma counted off his main abilities on his fingers  
  
"Resurrection?" Genesis ask thoroughly confuse  
  
Ranma nodded as he stared at the moon.  
  
"From what I understand vampires don't have souls, so my body can be destroyed over and over again but as long as I have enough blood and energy I can resurrect myself with just my will."  
  
"I thought you just healed quickly." She said full of amusement.  
  
"When I was turned I was also given a gift that is very rare among vampires." Ranma spoke just now turning and looking into her beautiful eyes  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously   
  
With a thought his black beautiful wings burst from his back. Since he didn't have his armor or sword the wings were six feet in length.  
  
Genesis gasp and gentaly reach out and touch the ebony wing.  
  
"Do they work?"  
  
Instead of answering her Ranma flap the wings.  
  
"Let's find out."   
  
Ranma stood up and lent a hand down to Genesis which she gladly took and stood up. When they stood Ranma lifted her up into his arms as if she weigh nothing.  
  
"Hold On."  
  
With a flap of his ebony wings they were airborne, with another flap they were among the clouds. Once they got among Ranma level out and floated in place.  
  
"I've never felt so alive." Genesis sad excited  
  
"When I was younger I always I would fly around because of the freedom it gave me."  
  
"How are we floating."  
  
"Levitation."   
  
She nodded accepting the reason given.  
  
"Ranma I know your planing on coming to America to destroy the freak manufacturing of the chips."   
  
Ranma looking at her encouraging her to continue.  
  
"I want you to stay with me."  
  
Ranma looked at grinned "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
With that he tuck his wings against and began his descent towards at amazing speeds.  
  
With Genesis screaming the whole way down.  
  
~Later~  
  
Ranma had gave up the use of guns in favor of his Absolution, along with the Pestilence finally taking a tiger headed gaunlet form. (it took her a year to decide.) During this time Ranma changed his outfit from black leather pants and a blue shirt, now he wears tight black leather pants with a black long trench coat (Neo style but in all black leather)   
  
Now with Hellsing and Arucard destroying the unnatural in England, Ranma was not needed there and deceided to move to America with Genesis. The Ashcrom clan had a mansion there.  
  
~1 Week later~  
  
"HE IS A VAMPIRE." The older man bellowed at Genesis  
  
Genesis sighed "He has agree to help me destroy the false werewolves."  
  
The older man was about to start foaming at the mouth.  
  
"This is just a trick by the BITCH Hel- urk." The man was soundly cut off as Ranma grab him by the throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
Ranma stared the older man in the eye and grinned slightly.  
  
"Never ever speak about Sir Integral wrongly in my presence again." By spoke low and menacing.  
  
But instead of the elder man being scared or even frightened, the only thing Ranma felt coming from the man was furious fury.  
  
"Boy, you've just signed your death warrant." Suddenly the older man started to change   
  
The older man grab Ranma's arm which held him by the throat and easily snap the bones inside. Once he was on the ground he kicked Ranma in the chest sending him flying away and continue to change.  
  
Once where there stood a gray old man now stood a beast almost 8 feet tall.  
  
^Now look what you gone and done.^  
  
^You should be use to it by now.^  
  
Ranma grinned as he stood up.  
  
"Arghhh" The beast charged at Ranma  
  
Ranma duck under the huge claw swipe that came at descent speed and continue to duck the follow up strikes.  
  
"Old man are you tired yet?" Ranma asked from the behind the beast  
  
The werewolf grinned "I've just started Vampire."   
  
^He can talk.^ Pestilence sounded surprise  
  
Ranma ignored the voice and raise his left arm.  
  
"Well let me finish it." Ranma said at the elder Werewolf and with a telekinetic push he slammed the werewolf into the wall  
  
He turned to Genesis "Is this the best the Ashcrom clan have?"  
  
Twenty armed men suddenly poured into the building  
  
"Fire."   
  
The bullets ripped through his flesh splattering his dark red blood on the ground. Finally Ranma dropped to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
The old man now in his human form just laugh. "Pathetic vampire."  
  
"You thought that I would die that easily?" The sound echoed through out the room  
  
"Genesis what is this sorcery."  
  
"This is no sorcery father, its resurrection."  
  
The big puddle of blood had hundreds of red eyes looking about the room. The puddle slowly started to form legs and then a torso and arms and finally Ranma stood in all of his glory.  
  
"Bullets are useless against me." Ranma slowly reach behind his back and grab the Absolution  
  
Once the massive broad sword was in his hands Ranma disappeared. The twenty armed men started falling apart in bloody pieces. Ranma stood holding an arm and leg held over his mouth gulping down large amounts of blood that poured from dismember limbs.  
  
^Let me have him.^ The blue eyes on his gaunlet glowed brightly   
  
"Please Ranma don't he's my father." Genesis asked softly when the gaunlet glowed  
  
^Ohh she's no fun.^  
  
^True^  
  
Ranma nodded and step away from the older man.  
  
"I guess even werewolves have visions grandeur like some pathetic humans." Ranma sneered as he left the room  
  
"How dare you bring a monster like that into my home?" he asked in a low ashamed voice as he motioned for the maids to have the bloody cleaned up.  
  
Genesis looked back at the spot that Ranma had disappeared from. "I love him father and he has agreed to help me exterminate the false werewolves and with his help it will be done sooner then expected."  
  
"You love him?" Her father ask in a weary tone completely ignoring the rest of her statement.  
  
"Yes father."   
  
He walked over to his throne and sat down heavily "My only daughter that my wife and I raise and love all these years had fallen in love with a monster vampire who by all counts is completely immortal." He spoke to himself as if his daughter wasn't even their  
  
"To surpass all that he is the last son of Arucard or should I say the ONLY son."  
  
He finally looked back up at his daughter. "Genesis you know your mother and I love you very much but I simply can not allow a being like him to wonder these halls of the main house, there are other members of our clan who has lost many love ones to vampires."  
  
Genesis nodded "I understand father." She was about to turn around and walk away when her father spoke again  
  
"But there is a place in California where you can start your investigation." He tossed her a set of keys and vanilla folder  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
While Genesis talk to her father Ranma roamed the mansion covered in shadows.  
  
^How many werewolves are in this mansion?^ asked telepathically as he watch several women moved through out the mansion  
  
^Not many in the upper levels but the lower lever is filled with them.^  
  
Ranma sinked deeper into the shadows and flowed through the house.  
  
"What are you looking for in my house Vampire?"  
  
The voice came from a older lady standing in the hall looking directly at him still covered in shadows.  
  
"I can feel your presence vampire show yourself." She spoke again   
  
Ranma chuckled to himself. Normally the only person who could his presence in this form was Integral Helsing.  
  
Two large red eyes and grinning mouth appeared in the shadow.  
  
"I was looking for the warrior wolfs that I've heard all about." Ranma grinned as multiple eyes appeared in the shadow and then disappeared.  
  
The older lady ignored the jab. "Are you that demonic filth that my daughter has brought into these blessed halls."  
  
Ranma just grinned.  
  
"What is your name vampire?" She ask as Ranma let his shadow drop.  
  
"Ranma Helsing." He spoke as he continue to walk past her  
  
The elder lady just laughed and shook her head 'I can't believe my daughter is in love with THAT monster.' 


	9. Ch 7

The Black Angel Ch 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Hellsing, but I do own all Original characters.  
  
California was for better or worse filled with creatures of hell and possible the worst possible place to start a hunt for fake vampires and werewolves.  
  
Ranma thought as he stood atop an abandoned church located in a drug neighborhood where a number of vicious killing's had been. The main problem with trying to find a freak vampire or Lycans was that the entire city was flooded with weak pathetic vampires and deformed werewolves. Also another weird thing about this part of California was that the vampires here mostly lived together in what they themselves called a covenant.  
  
Ranma chuckled as he remembered the black moon clan trying to control him.  
  
~3 months ago~  
  
After coming back from a successful raid on a freak chip manufacturing plant, Ranma slipped back into the Ashcrom manor and instantly he knew something was wrong, Genesis was missing and the entrance had the smell of fear and vampires. Ranma grinned as picked up a note off the floor.  
  
'Dear Helsing'  
  
'The Red Moon has your wife come now or she will die.'  
  
Ranma chuckled darkly as he read the short note again.   
  
"Those fools don't know what they've done."   
  
'They sure as hell don't' the sultry voice spoke into this mind  
  
'And when she wakes up I bet she devours them all.' Her voice paused 'Lets go watch.' Pestilence giggled slightly   
  
'Yes let's go.' Ranma vanished in a swirl of dark light  
  
~Red Moon covenant~  
  
"Hey man can you believe were gonna make that punk obey us like a dog." a man spoke loudly as he kick Genesis in the chest  
  
"Yeah a vampire dog." Another man chuckled softly as he lifted the girls head and gaze at her face  
  
"Man this bitch is damn sexy." his tongue slipped from his mouth and gave the unconscious girl a long slow lick on the side of her face leaving a thick layer of saliva behind  
  
"Shut up, I think he's on the way." Another man said bursting threw the door with his gun drawn  
  
~South LA~ (Current-Non flashback)  
  
Ceres sighed as she reloaded her Spas-15 shotgun and quickly let loose the modified exploding shells into the large group of ghouls that were stationed in a large warehouse protecting there creator.  
  
"Ceres there's another large group converging on your position." a static voice came in over the radio  
  
"WHAT the ghouls actually have a plan." Ceres shouted while cutting loose with another barrage of exploding shells  
  
"Damn, Ranko I'm kind of busy here can you finish them for me." Ceres asked in her usual voice while crushing a ghoul beneath her foot  
  
"Ok Ceres but you owe me."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
The mission was suppose to be a simple search and destroy, But the freak had made his way into gang territory and within five hour span had somehow manage to make himself an army of ghouls. But she would find him and make him pay for the innocent lives he had destroyed for no reason. With Ranko giving her backup it was going to be a hundred times easier.  
  
An hour later Ceres walked out of the building as the thing was exploding behind her destroying all evidence of the ghouls and the freak.  
  
Ceres had change slightly over the years, she was now more confident in her abilities as a vampire her hair was slightly longer but still perfectly fit her face. She had longstop wearing her Hellsing outfit and started wearing whatever she felt comfortable in but when on missions she wore simple form fitting black clothing with her Spas-15 shotgun slung over her back and a large silver blade strap to her thigh.  
  
As Ceres walk out of the destroyed building she saw Ranko using 30 ghouls as her personal punching bags.  
  
"Hurry up Ranko, we have to make reports and send them to Integral later on."  
  
"Alright" Ranko jump high in the air disengaging from melee combat and landed in a crouch position as she prepared her attack  
  
"Kijin Rashuu Dan" Her unleashed attack cut the ghouls down quickly splattering their insides across the sidewalk and beyond   
  
As Ranko caught up with Ceres they both slowly disappeared into the night.  
  
~Red Moon Covenant~  
  
Suddenly the entire room became freezing cold, the vampires for the first time in their unlife found it extremely hard to breath.  
  
Then they saw him appear through the fog as if he either just appeared or walked through the wall, but that was impossible wasn't it? He stood their in all his make shift glory he was about 6'4 and very thin with pale skin and startling grayish-red eyes.  
  
He wore a long black trench coat (ankle length) with a blood red vest underneath on top of an immaculate white shirt, with long black trousers. The huge hilt of his sword could be seen behind his coat. His hair was unnaturally black and was tied into a rather long braid that went just below his waist.  
  
"Cut the theatrics vampire, you're not going to scare us with your light tricks." a blonde haired vampire spoke up while trying to stop from chocking  
  
"Theatrics?" Ranma asked as he pulled his energy back into himself and let the room temperature and fog settle.  
  
One of the more accretive vamps leaned down and roughly grabs Genesis by her hair "Listen we've got your bitch here and if you don't do what we say we'll kill her."  
  
Ranma gave a deep, dark chuckle that seem to shake the walls of the building.  
  
"You foolish vampires, no you don't even deserve the right to be called vampires. Fools like you could never kill her."   
  
The vampire's look totally confused why couldn't they kill a weak human girl?  
  
"Genesis." Ranma's voice vibrated through the room and instantly the girls eyes snapped opened  
  
"What the FUCK man she woke up." One of vampires as he reached behind him for his gun  
  
Each of the vampires scattered to a corner of the room as the girl stood up   
  
"What happened Ranma?" Genesis ask as she brushed off her clothes  
  
"These fools were trying to use as a bargaining tool." Ranma chuckled as he saw that feral look he liked appeared in here eyes "They think you're just a WEAK human girl."   
  
"Kill them." an ebony haired man shouted as he opened fire  
  
But Ranma was much faster and before they could even open fire, Ranma appeared behind Genesis and slammed the Absolution tip first into the floor, which created an indestructible energy barrier.  
  
'Why the barrier? Bullets means nothing to us?' Pestilence ask totally confused  
  
'That's true even Genesis can withstand their ammo, but I don't want them to know that.' Ranma explained himself to the sentient being that existed in his gauntlet   
  
'Wow Ranma you're actually thinking ahead.' The being gave exquisite laugh  
  
"How did you get captured by worthless beings such as this?" Ranma's cold expression was not something Genesis was use to seeing in their six years history  
  
"I was not captured by them I felt something, A a force of overwhelming power." Genesis seemed lost in thought as she struggle for words "When it past the manor I was forced to see my entire life through a different beings point of view, it was all to much and I collapse, when I awoke i was here." Genesis turned her gaze back towards Ranma, as he seemed lost in thought  
  
"We'll have to make this faster then intended I'll have to report this to Alucard and see what he thinks." Ranma reach inside his coat and pulled out Fujin a weapon he hadn't user since he found melee combat more to his likened, but before he could load the gun Genesis reach out   
  
"No Ranma let me have them." She started walking forward "I haven't dine on vampire in ages."  
  
  
  
As she walk forward she triggered her change and were once stood a beautiful Chinese woman now stood a 7-foot beast of towering fury.  
  
"SHE's A MONSTER." the men shouted as they opened fire again  
  
"You don't know what a monster is." Her feral voice was more like a roar then words  
  
Within seconds she was on them and ripping them limb from limb and splattering their blood all over the walls.  
  
When she was done she started slowing walking back towards Ranma and retransforming at the same time, by the time she made it back she was completely naked and covered in vampire blood.  
  
"I'm tired Ranma can you please carry me back."  
  
Ranma look closely and could by her half lidded expression tell that she was just extremely tired so without a word he pick her up gently and disappeared into the night.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ranma sighed the great force Genesis had felt that had not made itself known but Alucard and Kaiser could it presence and promise that when it showed itself it would be a battle worth waiting for.  
  
Deciding to end his hunt for the night Ranma immediately disappeared changing into a large cloud of bats.  
  
Once he was back at the manor he immediately located his wayward daughter and stubborn sister in a shouting match in the basement on the shooting range  
  
"Your martial arts could never take down a FREAK." Ceres insisted as she let loose another round of shells at a target on the wall  
  
"WHAT? You must be joking I learned more from my father about how to kill demons then you can possible imagine." Ranko replied viciously as she punch the air fast enough for even Ranma's vampire enhanced eyes had trouble.  
  
"That's true, maybe you could take out a FREAK or two with your martial arts but you could never beat a real vampire like and my master."  
  
Ranma sighed knowing that this was sore topic with Ranko dealing with the first time she had ever fought Ceres and ending up losing to Ceres because of her ancestry lineage.  
  
Ceres wanted to take back the words as soon as she said them. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No it's okay, I've met Alucard and even I had to admit my former master doesn't even come close to his power or the power my sneaky brother has." she said staring directly at him  
  
"Guilty as accuse." Ranma grinned widely as he stepped out the shadows  
  
"But the fact is that you can not go into battle with only your fists and feet to defend yourself with, you will have to learn how to use a weapon either it be a gun or sword of some type." Ranma reach into his coat and bring forth his updated Raijin  
  
The gun was now a heavily modified jet black .454 Casull with pure white letters on it's side.  
  
"Also you need to work on your different abilities and endurance." He raised the gun and pointed it at Ceres "The bullets in here are exploding bullets if you can heal from these then the pathetic ammo use by Ghouls and Freaks will be no contest."   
  
"Watch closely Ranko I will only do this once."   
  
'Are you ready Ceres?'   
  
'Yes.'  
  
Ranma pulled the trigger letting off three rapid fire round into her stomach and one in her head.  
  
"Watch closely learn how she manipulates her energy to heal her wounds."  
  
Ceres bloodied and partial destroyed body slammed into the floor her eyes opened widely  
  
"Damn that hurts." almost immediately her wounds close up leaving not even a faint scar behind  
  
"Did you see it?" Ranma ask as he help Ceres to her feet and his put gun away  
  
"Uh no could you do it again please?" Ranko ask with slight smile on her face earning a playful growl from Ceres   
  
"Ranko." Ranma's cold emotionless voice  
  
"Yes, I saw how she use the energy but it felt malevolent and on the verge oh evil, like it was healing at that rate just so she could continue to fight and survive."   
  
"It's her will." Ranma informed her "Her will and instinct to survive overpowers all, no matter of your lineage all vampires have this ability."  
  
"There is something coming and it's very powerful, I need you to able to defend yourself and develop some of your more hidden abilities."  
  
"You as well Ceres, I'm disappointed in your progression as of late so I'm going to show you some very important."  
  
"Master." Ceres whined   
  
Before they knew it they were in the practice yard of the Ashcrom manor.  
  
"Neither of you know how to work as a team." Ranma said standing across from his students   
  
"You will attack me now, remember this experience and enjoy it while it lasts." Ranma grinned   
  
Ranko immediately rushed in with her lightening speed and started circling Ranma, looking for an opening. But before she could find one, Ranma was standing in front of her.  
  
"Never concentrate too hard with just one of your senses." Ranma said while backhanding her away  
  
"Don't be too laid back Ceres you will have to confront the enemy sooner or later." Ranma grinned as he dodges several rounds from the Spas-15 shotgun.  
  
'Hmm training them huh?' Pestilence ask in her usual manner  
  
'They need it, and they won't take the initiative like I did with my former master.' Ranma replied mentally while throwing Ceres into the dirt along with Ranko  
  
'That girl is weak compared to what Ceres will be when she matures.'   
  
'Yeah but she also has 10 years worth the knowledge of one of the most deadly school or martial arts.' Ranma reminded her  
  
'True very true, Hey Ranma show them some of my powers.' Pestilence ask like a child that had pent up too long  
  
"Here's the last lesson for the day, Unknown weapons." Ranma showed them his gauntlet on his arm "Prepare yourselves it will take both of your power if you expect to walk away from this." Ranma pulled his arm back the gauntlet flared a deep dark purple and other blending colors, and then his entire arm was on fire.  
  
"EXTRACTION." Ranma yelled as he swings his arm forward and blazing blue hellfire erupted from the mouth and eyes of the tiger headed gauntlet and form a giant ball of angry blue fury.  
  
"DESTROY."   
  
The blue energy ball of hellish energy smash into a barrier manifested by Ranko and fed energy by Ceres. Ranko had the knowledge Ceres had the power.  
  
The ball continued to push forward before it dissipated leaving a crater in its wake.  
  
"Good now try this one on for size." Immediately they were bombarded by the hellish blue fire so hot that it was melting the grass and dirt beneath their feet and then the blast double in it intensity forcing them back further.  
  
"Not even her power can keep that barrier all day Ranko you must mount an attack." Ranma spoke while making the constant barrage more intense  
  
'Yes More.'   
  
'Your enjoying this too much.' Ranma spoke while intensifying the blast  
  
'You haven't use this much of my energy in quite some time, it feels good to stretch a little.' pestilence said nonchalantly   
  
~Ceres and Ranko  
  
"We have to do something Ranko I can't keep this up forever, and Pestilence been begging to be cut loose lately so I doubt she's being faze by the amount of power he's using."   
  
"Alright How many rounds do you have left?" Ranko ask trying to keep on concentration on the barrier  
  
"Five."  
  
"Is that enough to hurt him?"   
  
"Yeah but not for very long."   
  
"Ok on three I'm going to drop the barrier, I need you to distract his attention for a few while I prepare something new."  
  
"Alright on three."  
  
"Three."  
  
Immediately Ceres darted to the right while Ranko darted to the right, Ceres pulled the short sword from her thigh and launch it at Ranma while pulling the Spas -15 from her back and unloading all 5 slugs on her master while he was still dealing with the bless blade lodge in his chest  
  
~Ranma cursed himself for underestimating his daughter as the bless blade easily slid into his body follow by her remaining ammo load.  
  
"Shit."  
  
'Damn she's gotten good with that blade huh.' Pestilence ask silky smooth  
  
'Yeah I guess so.'  
  
'But your sister has gotten even better.' Pestilence giggled slightly  
  
Ranma immediately turned his head in her direction only to see her finish casting some spell.  
  
"Revolving Death." Ranko screamed when a pure black roaring and ripping revolving globe of energy came into existence and swallowed Ranma up.  
  
When the spelled ending and dust finally settled there stood Ranma slightly hunch over with his large wings jutting from his back and the Absolution in his hand was giving off a slight darkness.  
  
Ranma slowly pulled the bless blade of his chest and threw back at Ceres who caught it easily. Now with the energy of the blade out of his body he was easily able to heal the gunshot wounds.  
  
"That was a very good and coordinated attack and with the holy energies of the sword stopping my healing factor and Ranko deploying her most powerful spell you did… well." Ranma stood up easily and gave them a vicious grin before he slowly disappeared into the night   
  
"That's all we did well?" Ranko ask exasperated as she fall to her knees   
  
Ceres just stood there with funny look on her face. 'Did we just defeat my master?'  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
'YOU LOST a fight hm hm.' Pestilence giggled in his mind  
  
'Yeah that damn spell took a lot out of me.'  
  
'Yeah I know if you didn't use the Absolution you would need four bags of blood.'  
  
'Tell me about my wings took a lot of the damage as well, I didn't know she even knew dark magic like that.' Ranma grinned to himself  
  
'Maybe a friend of mine can teach her so more.'  
  
'Who? Not that damn Raven Sky's right?' Pestilence growled  
  
'Yeah she was pretty good with black magic.' Ranma laugh  
  
'She's a damn devil.' Pestilence said lowly  
  
'Don't be jealous.' Ranma grinned   
  
Ranma grabbed a blood bag and walk to the assembly where he found Genesis standing in the middle of the floor looking up at a picture of an older man.  
  
"How did their lessons go Ranma?" Genesis ask not even bothering to look away from the picture  
  
"Interesting so far and Ranko has a few secrets I didn't know about." Ranma said as he easily slid into a chair in the corner of the room  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"She tried a spell on me or something like it, it was pretty powerful." Ranma smirk as he leaned his head back slightly  
  
Genesis nodded as she turned and left the room.  
  
Ranma watched as she left and knew something was wrong with her, they had grown incredible close to each other and shared things with each other that Ranma knew were sacred, but lately she was being distant and withdrawn. Was it love? Ranma ask himself constantly. Could he actually love or feel any emotion similar to it without a soul?  
  
Ranma close his eyes and slipped off into a dream filled sleep.  
  
(A.N: Ch 8 will feature the newest villain as well as some old ones who have grown more powerful. Also this is right around the time when Incognito attacks Hellsing and Ranma will participate with that of course.) 


	10. Ch 8

-1(A.N. It has been a long time. I consider Black Angel to be my favorite of all my stories. Unfortunately I'm constantly getting sidetracked by other things I enjoy. Since I started this in '02' I'm sure my writing hasn't gotten much better but I don't write for the enjoyment of others. I'm also working on a chapter for Ran Inu: Wild Dog of the Western Lands.)

The Black Angel Ch 8

Ranma hated patrols, hated them with a passion he reserved for stupid humans and foolish vampires. His temper was at it's breaking point for today he had, had to deal with all three at one time.

Some pathetic girl barely 17 years old had fallen 'In Love' with a woman who turned out to be a freshly turned vampire. Ranma had with all his normal bad luck come upon the scene of the two of them necking and of course got the wrong idea.

'The wrong idea?' Pestilence chuckled deviously. 'You ripped the poor Vampire bitch apart and almost killed the silly human child in the process,' she laughed again and continue. 'I loved the look on the girls face as she was coated with her lovers blood, you are just too much Ranma,'

So his temper continued to build. 'Your going to blow Ranma, come on lets have some fun and work off the stress, or maybe Genesis is willing to… give you relief.' Pestilence chuckled deeply in his mind.

Ranma couldn't help it but a smile smirk appeared on his face at the thought. He felt something for the beautiful female werewolf. Genesis was his companion, his equal in battle and lust. They had shared many things over the years. Ranma was sure her heart was one of them. As a childe of Dracula did Ranma have a heart? He always wondered these things in the night. When he was younger he asked his former master.

Flash Back

In the dank dungeons of the Helsing manor Ranma kneeled before his master. The Vampire Lord, Alucard formerly known as the child of The Dragon, Dracula. Vlad Tepes.

"Master do we… beings such as us have a.. a heart?" The master gave the child a wide grin showing his prominent fangs and glowing red eyes. "The heart of a human being," The beast licked his lips in recollection. "Is a fearsome tool," His eyes closed slowly, then he spoke again. "The heart of a monster," He tapped his chest slowly. "Source of our great dark power," He nodded his eyes flashed open but only showed a dull shine.

'Only you can pick which is appropriate for you,' The thought slithered into his mind.

Ranma understood.

End

'You have a heart Ranma,' Pestilence whispered seductively. He could almost see her at times like this. 'A heart capable of so much while your young, a heart as black as night is not something you are born with,' She sighed loudly In his mind. Ranma could feel her dread and anguish from his connection with the gauntlet. 'It's something gained through a long life of hate, anger, lust and sheer malevolence. Then one day you'd slaughter and devour a hundred souls and find yourself feasting on their pain and suffering, becoming more powerful and then you'd know,' She went quiet then and Absolution vibrated slightly against his back.

Ranma nodded to himself understanding her words. Then he felt it but it was far too late.

"CRACK"

His skull exploded into a gory mess.

"CRACK"

His chest was destroyed by the follow up attack aim at his heart.

Ranma grinned through the pain and launch himself sideways escaping another blistering shoot. Blocking out the pain and gathering his remaining energy, Ranma was focused on healing and continued dodging the lightening like attacks with ease.

'It's trap Ranma their leadi…Shit,' His last dive brought him crashing in behind a being of tremendous strength. He stood swiftly bringing his massive sword to the side. Ranma grinned savagely. Slowly the being turned around

'RUN,' Pestilence roared in his mind. It was a massive humanoid like man with dark skin, bulging with muscle. Most startling of all was the head of a Hyena that was perched atop his shoulders. Within it's arms was a massive M61 Vulcan Gatling gun. The beast opened fire. Ranma's grinned grew even more as he prepared for this tremendous fight to begin. Instead of the normal ammunition he was prepared for the Gatling started to spit raw Hellfire.

'SHIELD,' Pestilence roared once again. This time Ranma listened. Pulling his sword forward and concentrating briefly a dome of purplish energy appeared in front of him. The Vulcan roared loudly as the hellfire continued to slam into his energy dome.

"Shit," Ranma cursed the powerful hellfire was quickly draining his energy. 'I can take much more of this it's time to fight fire with fire,' he spoke mentally to Pestilence. 'NO, Ranma this a true demon from the 3rd level of hell, an enforcer of the devil himself,' Ranma ignored her warnings. He threw himself into a roll underneath the hellfire missiles, bringing absolution forward he swept threw the demons stomach leaving a ragged gaping scar, knocking the gun aside he slammed absolution straight into the demons chest with a savage twist an push he force the demon to the ground.

Bringing his armored gauntlet forward with a twisted grin on his face. "PESTILENCE BURN," He roared and the tiger headed gauntlet replied with a tremendous eruption of bluish hellfire, scorching the beast flesh and the entire surrounding area. Within seconds a massive fist rose and hammered him in the jaw sending him flying into the ground and slamming head first into a dilapidated building, causing It to cave in on him.

"You should have listened to the spirit little vampire," The demon spoke as his wounds smoke and healed instantly, his voice more like a guttural growl. Before Ranma could gather anymore energy he heard the distinctive whine of the Vulcan M61. 'RUN RANMA, please you must RUN!,' She barked in his mind. Then the Hellfire was upon him once again and it was too late to run.

'Genesis,' was his last thought before his body was ripped to shreds and Hellfire burned his very being. 'I believe I do love her.'

"RANMA," Genesis roared. Jumping off the next building behind the demon, her arm and fingers lengthening to form sharp claws. Claws that slammed into the demon ripping his head off his shoulders, she brought her other hand up and slammed it into the demons chest crushing ribs and severing the spine with ease. She vaulted over him leaping towards Ranma, she grabbed his broken form, she cradle him gently giving him some of her energy. "Ranko," she yelled and with a flash of light she was gone.

After her disappearance the demon stood easily with no signs of damage. "Hnh useless," he said as he sanked into the shadows.

(A.N. after 3 years I figured I would post something.)


End file.
